A Different Perspective
by Plata-Azul Firebird
Summary: Before the confrontation, I have transported the people Berk to my mansion and to let them see the beginnings of a Dragon Rider... It is needed as the stream is breaking and the futures are going to collapse. "It's a Watch a Movie fic"
1. Welcome to my Mansion

_**:::^*^:::**_

_**A Different Perspective**_

_**Welcome to my Mansion **_

Silver: Welp… I once read a fanfic like this… might as well try it as I think of a way to get rid of my writer's block, which is blocking me from my creativity. Anyway, I will revise "Crown of the Outcast" and change the title… (There's a friggin' tribe of them in the TV show) but for now, this. Oh and I love HTTYD 2, my only complaint that why most people would watch 22 Jump Street than Dragons! I mean, HTTYD 2 got the best reviews! WHY?! TEH MUVIE ISH SO GORGEOUS! *coughs* Anyway, I'm off to greet my guests!

_(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebrid does not own HTTYD... they belong to Dreamworks... dangit... Still waiting for the HTTYD 2 DVD/Bluray.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to my Mansion<strong>

"NO!"

On hearing his rider's distress, the black dragon swallows the gas and then looks at Hiccup, confused. But that only allowed the Vikings to pin the dragon down as their chief stands up.

"No! Please just don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him." The boy pleaded, as a blonde girl holds him back from getting harm.

Although a little bit shaken, the chief looks at the dragon known as the unholy offspring of lightning and death. A Viking offers Stoick an axe but he didn't take it as he has other problems to deal will. "Put it with the others!" he orders, as he turns his burning glaze at his son.

As Hiccup is too worried for his friend, he did not notice that his father is walking towards him and yanking him up by his shirt. And he is drag off to the Mead Hall, uneasy on his father's reaction on this. He watches as Toothless is placed in a cage like the other dragons in the training grounds, easing a very small tension in him. Upon reaching the Mead Hall, Stoick opens the door, shoves his son in and proceeds to slam the door…

Only to find he is not holding the door…

And they are not in a Mead Hall.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Stoick shouts, as the brunet boy is also surprise and confuse on such place.

It wasn't only them but the entire village is in the same predicament as they are. The people are looking around the strange place they are transported in… the floor is made of wood with a couple of short haired rugs with colorful designs. One rug catches Hiccup's attention as it is a picture of a dragon, a bird and what looks like a white sprite. There are five doors around them, one at one corner and two on each side. A few Viking are curious and went to check the rooms, only to find them locked. They try to break it down, only to have their weapons bounce off by an unknown force. At the other side, are two staircases with a strange décor which mimics a small waterfall (*cough*a fountain*cough*). At the top is a pair of open double doors, which shows another door and another set of stairs at the door's side.

"Huh… where are we?" one of the Vikings asked, as he gave up opening one of the doors. Meanwhile, the blonde would-be shield-maiden looks at the brunet boy, sending looks of concern and wondering if he's okay.

"Stoick, do you have any ideas?" Gobber asked, as he approaches the chief. Hiccup looks back at Astrid and silently nodded that he is okay. For now.

"No." the chief replied, eyeing the area before turning to his friend to asked if the Night Fury is caged when…

"Welcome to my mansion, people of Berk."

Everyone jumped and turn at the source of the voice. At the top of the said stairs, is a woman… they can't tell whether she is teen or an adult, due to the hood covering most of her head. They eyed on her strange attire, which the woman knew that some wouldn't exist in their era. Her clothes is consist of a silver blue, turtle-neck, long sleeved shirt, a sleeveless, blue seam, black pixie jacket, navy blue jeans and black, buckled riding boots.

"Who are you? Are you a witch?" the chief demanded as he glares at the woman.

The hooded woman merely stared at the big man before sighing. "Rude much, aren't you?" she said as she looks at her guests and at the young Rider, before looking back at the chief. "I'm Plata Azul Firebird or as most would call me, Silver. And no, I'm not a witch, do witches have the power to do 'this'?" but then she paused for a bit, placing her hand on her chin. "… Well… there are probably two, but they lived in a close-off cycle." She mumbles before shrugging as she walks down the stairs.

"Then are you a goddess?" one of the Vikings asked.

"Nope, not even close!" Silver replied cheerily, as she arrives to the bottom and then she eyes the Vikings. "I bet you're wondering why you're all here."

"That's right. Why have you brought us here?" Stoick demands, his tone is not that friendly.

"The reason I bought you here is to watch a movie."

"A…movie?" Gobber asked, looking confused.

"What's a movie? It is destructive?" Tuffnut asked, as his twin sister and the other teens also look curious.

The woman turns to them with a small smile. "A movie is pretty much like storytelling, but there's no need to imagine as it have moving pictures and sounds. While it is not destructive, it can show destructive… well, depending on the story."

The twins look at one another with a grin, both thinking that the movie might provide them a few destructive inspirations. On the other hand, the chief doesn't see the point on this 'movie'. "Send us back, woman. I don't have time to listen to such stories." He demands.

Rolling her eyes, she turns back at the chief. "Sorry, but this one is important. It will confirm on a few things about the dragons."

Upon hearing that, they thought that she is in league with those monstrosities, and their chief immediately takes an axe from a fellow Viking and points it at her. "Are in league with those devils?" Stoick demands. The villagers deem her as a threat, if she is truly in league with the dragons, and point their weapon at her.

Silver sighs once more and stares at the weapons pointed at her, but she does not flinch. Instead, she raises her hand and with a simple wave… their weapon fades away from their hands. The villagers jump, gasp or shriek when their weapons just vanish from their hands. "Firstly, you're all in my mansion, it's rude to point your weapons at your host. And second, they are my friends and they are. Not. Devils." She pointed out, jabbing the last words at them.

Gobber stared at his missing arm prosthetic in shock, as Stoick looks at his empty hands before looking at the woman with a burning glaze and a hint of fear for his people. Hiccup could only look in stun silences on what the lady just did. Not a witch, not a goddess, then what is she?

Despite making their weapon vanish, that didn't ease the tension due to a fact that she is a threat. Thankfully, the brunet boy spoke up. "I-I don't think it's a good idea to attack her." Hiccup points out, seeing it is a dumb move to point weapons at her. The villagers turn their glare at the village traitor which made him jump a bit. "W-h-what I'm trying to say is, she just took all of your weapons with just a wave of a hand! Think about it!"

The lady smiled and looks at the young rider. "Thank you, Hiccup." She said with a smile, as she lowers her hood. They finally saw what she looks like… while she is a young woman in her 20's and have blue eyes, what strikes out is her hair. It is a short, layered cut, and it is silver with a black streak on the right side of the bangs.

"You know me?" the boy asked as looking surprise that she knows him, yet he can't help but to look on her silver hair.

"Why yes, you are quite well-known around here."

"Yeah, he's well-known for being the useless person EVER!" Snotlout suddenly pipes up, and the adults agree with him and added the fact that he is also a traitor due to siding with those beasts. Astrid really can't help but to glare at Snotlout's statement, having the urge to punch the lights out of him.

'If you only know what I experienced… if only…!' the young shield-maiden thought, as she turns away from them.

The woman slouches on hearing that and looks at the arrogant boy with disinterest. "Boy, your arrogance will lead you to into troubles." She said with a tone of annoyance, before shifting her attention back to the rest. "This way, the theater room is behind this fountain." As she points something behind the said water décor.

Looking at another angle, Hiccup did see another door just behind the said… 'What did she said? Fountain?' he thought, as Gobber inspects it himself and sees the door. Although Stoick sees no point on listening and seeing stories move, he have to keep his people safe. This woman is a bigger threat than those dragons. Snorting in annoyance, he motions his people to get inside this 'theater' and get it over with.

Inside, are rows of chairs which are elevated from one row to another, all have strange blue fabric cover except for the armrests… which is made from a very odd material. The huge room lacks of any windows, saved for a few very small ones on a wall, right at the top middle. Opposite and in front of the chairs is a huge white fabric, hung on the wall. The room is also cold, which reminds them of their village climate and this somewhat comforts them.

"Please, take any seat you like." She stated, as she walks in and gesture at the chairs. One by one, the Vikings choose their seats taking most of the front row and a few chairs in the middle area. Stoick scans the area for any traps or tricks, before deeming it safe and is about to get his son… when Silver's hand lands on his son's shoulder. "I hope you don't mind, but I have a seat reserved for him." She stated calmly, looking at the chief.

"I have some unfinished talk with him." He stated out with a bit of fury in his tone and sternly looks at his son. That made Hiccup look at the floor and his boots as the most interesting things ever.

"Well, you'll have to continue that talk after this movie. Now if you excuse us." And with that, she leads the boy to the topmost level of the theater. That left the chief scowling on her back, before taking his seat right beside Gobber and Spitelout. On that level, are a bunch of rock slabs in different widths and a few strange but very soft chairs. "Here, take any seats on bean bags as I lay down the rules."

Silver walks down to the stair, as Hiccup examines the odd chairs, and stands in front of her guest. "Before start, I have other guests who will be also watching this movie as they are part of it. I need all of you not to leap out of their chairs and attack my other guests, as they are sensitive to threats. So as long as you don't go yelling, shouting battle cries and flailing your arms like a lunatic, you'll be all fine. Also I momentarily placed all your weapons in my training arena and you'll get them back after this." The Vikings look at one another as they murmur and they are unsure on the other group who will watch with them. Most hope that they are other tribes, while other thinks of pirates or those Outcasts. She sighs once more and is about to repeat the rules when…

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-?! WHAT SHE MEANS IS THAT NO FIGHTING WITH THIS GROUP!"

Almost all of the Vikings jumped from their seats on hearing a loud voice, as a door at the opposite side where they entered opens and a strange girl enters the room. Like the woman she wore a strange outfit and her hair is blue. "Geez…" she looks at the Vikings with disapproval and spotting the young rider before looking at Silver, stopping by her side. "By the way, what's with the Snow Queen act? It's so… not you." She stated with a brow raise.

Silver laughs lightly at that as she looks at the girl. "Well I have to express calmness to prevent unwanted disasters. I mean they are Vikings, they prefer the 'attack first, ask questions never' method." She points out, as she looks back at her guest and the girl rolls her eyes on how true it was. "This is Hibari, a friend of mine and in charge of my other guests." Then she looks at her friend. "So, are the other guests ready?"

"Yep! I calmed them down, told them the rules, although most are not too thrilled on the idea of watching with them…" Hibari stated, as she heads to the door. "But one of them is a bit thrilled, though." And pokes her head out. "He's right at the topmost level!" she calls out.

She then walks out of the way and the Vikings yell in panic, except for Hiccup and Astrid who looks so relief and glad on seeing the black dragon that came bursting in. The Night Fury immediately makes his way to his rider, as the Vikings who are sitting near the chairs, evicted their seats. Both host and the girl laugh a bit on the combination of Toothless' excited face and the villager's reaction to it. They then turn serious when Stoick and a few Viking men, leap out their seats and went after it.

"I told you to put it in a cage!" Stoick shouts, as the black dragon reaches the top floor.

"We did!" one of them answered, the black dragon then pounces something and the chief realizes who is sitting there.

"Hiccup!" the chief shouts and rushes to rescue him… only to slam painfully on something hard and unseen. Two of his men also did not stop in time and slams on it, as the others stops in time and helps them up. Meanwhile, Toothless pounced on his rider and proceeded to lick him affectionately, when they heard thuds. They turn to see a hilarious sight of three grown men, pressing on an invisible wall.

"Silver, did you forget telling them about the force field?" Hibari asked, looking amused at the incident right now.

"Uh… silly me?" Silver replied with a glint of humor in her eyes, and the girl just can't help but to laugh as she looks back at the Viking men. "Sorry about that." She calls out, as they look at her. "I forgot to point out that if you can't control yourselves and attack my other guests, a force field will protect them."

"You mean the other guests are dragons?!" Spitelout shouts, glaring at the woman as the three men stands up.

"Yes, my other guests are dragons. And don't worry, they will also follow the same rules and we have something to hold them back in case you provoke them." As she smiles at Hibari, who returns a light smug look back. "So if you please, return back to your seats as Hibari gets the rest of the dragons in."

As the girl went out to get the dragons, Stoick just scowled at the woman and her powers before reluctantly returning to his seat with his men doing the same. He doesn't have much choice, due to the fact that this woman forces them on listening a story with moving pictures, have taken their weapons and force to sit in one room with those killers. But he have to keep his people safe, he's gotta endure this till the end. Silver eyes at the chief and smiled a bit. 'Good thing he values safety… then again, that didn't help much on Hiccup though.' She thought, as she makes her way to the topmost floor.

Hibari runs back into the room and waves her arms. "That way guys!" she cheerily shouts. The Vikings shrieks and yelp once more and some duck down on the floor near their seats, as the dragons flies overhead them. True to Silver's words, they didn't attack and just landed on the topmost level where they are. The dragons stared at the two humans who are with them right now. They sniff on the woman as Toothless stays on guard, in case the dragons try to blast Hiccup with their fire. But the young rider got the situation controlled as he deems himself as no threat and they soon relax. As soon as the last dragon flies through the door, the girl immediately closes the door and runs up to the topmost level. Hibari then plops herself on a bean bag on reaching the area, and Hiccup does the same… only to yelp that his butt sunk in the middle and can't get out. Both the girl and Silver laugh at a bit on his situation, as they pull him out of the 'sink hole'.

As the blue-hair girl teaches Hiccup on a safe way to seat on a bean bag, the woman waves at the small window. "Well, time to start the movie!" Silver stated cheerily, as she claps her hands and the rooms goes dark.

* * *

><p>Silver: (Freezes time in the theater room) So it begins! For a bit of references, the staircase and fountain design came from 'Frozen'… what? I still like Frozen, but right now I'm flying high with Dragon 2 all the way, okay? Also I mimicked the 'Queen Elsa' act, since I'm in charge with the Vikings. Seriously, someone have to be calm in front of these pig-headed people. But I'll drop it as soon as the movie starts. Also I mention about a two witches that do what I did, well one of them is not exactly female… I was pointing at Yuuko and Watanuki from XXXHolic. Welp that's it for now. See ya!<p>

_**:::^*^:::**_


	2. Wrong Movie!

_**:::^*^:::**_

_**A Different Perspective**_

_**Wrong Movie! **_

Silver: Got back from a day with my nephew… And I'm almost dead beat. Bleh… As for the dragons, they will react of course… but they will not speak or thought it out. This chapter is a little short but it's a start! Time to start the show! (Unfreezes time).

_(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird does not own HTTYD… still waiting on the DVD/Bluray of HTTYD 2.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Wrong Movie!<strong>

The white screen comes to life and begins to paint a scene.

**A row of strange houses reflected off the gold, before it backs away to reveal a shield with a W and a B in it with "Warner Brothers" written a gold ribbon… then the scene changes to a light-**

"STOP!" Silver shouts and the movie immediately freeze on command. "This is not right!" she then takes out a walkie-talkie, but to Hiccup it's an odd rectangular thing with a black stick on top. "Throbin! This is the wrong movie!" Silver shouts at the walkie-talkie, clearly annoyed. Hiccup's eyes widens when a voice came out of it.

"Oi lassie! You told meh ta play a dragon movie!"

"Yes, but the movie I told you about was not distributed by Warner Brothers!"

"Who cares! Godzilla is a dragun wit no wings!"

"Wait. You put a KAIJU MOVIE?! Are you crazy?! That will- argh! I'm going there, Throbin!" and with a clap of her hands, the light went back on as she clips the radio on her belt. "I apologize, apparently there a minor problem and I have to go to fix it. Be back in a few minutes! And Hibari, hold down the fort, will you?" And with that, she briskly marches to a door to the right, which leads to the projector room.

Once the woman left, Hibari can't help but to laugh a bit. "Nice going, Throbin!"

"Uh… who is Throbin? And what kind of dragon is a Kaiju?" Hiccup asked, as Toothless lay comfortably near his rider and the crowds talk to themselves as they wait. Unknown to them, a certain Viking teen decided to show off.

"Well… Throbin is one of the smiths, here in this mansion. He is a goldsmith, who specializes on working with gold and precious metals. He is also a bit good on making mechanical stuffs, but only in small scales. And the kaiju is not exactly a dragon." the girl explains as she takes a sip on her fruit shake. "Drinks?" she offered.

"Uh… no thanks, I'm good." He replied, the blunette just shrug with a bit of a smile when suddenly they hear thudding noises. "What was that?"

"Gah!" Both Hiccup and Hibari turn to see Snotlout backing down a few steps, as he rubs red mark on his face. The dragons around them chirps and snorts out of amusement, as Spitelout shakes his head at this. Fishleg winces at that head-on collision, the twins just cackled at his pain and Astrid merely rolls her eyes on that one before sitting down and resume on staring at the white screen. 'Did he just… run smack to the force field with his face?' they both thought of the same thing, as the blunette gets up from her seat to confront this guy.

"Oi, what the heck are you doing?" Hibari calls out as she walks outwards the edge of the field.

"Duh? What do I look like I'm doing?" Snotlout asked mockingly, as he punches the barrier. "Breaking this stupid, see-thru wall!"

"May I ask why?" as she crosses her arms

"So we can kill all of the dragons in one sitting! Even if we don't have our weapons, we can use the chairs!"

The blunette stared at him with brow raise as the Vikings wonder if they can break the barrier with repeated attack. The dragons are a little uncomfortable on the idea, but relax as the blunette snorts and shakes her head. "Is that your brain over there, Snotlout?" she asked flatly, pointing at an empty corner of the room. "Cause your stupidity kicked the poor thing out of your head. That is the worse plan I ever heard, twat."

"Hey, my plan is brilliant! You're just scared!" he states smugly.

"Or the fact that you're doing self- harm to yourself." She deadpans as her eyes rolls. "First of all, you, breaking this barrier? Very unlikely. Second, what you're doing puts your entire village in danger as you are trying to provoke the dragons. As Silver explained before, they'll only strike back when they feel threaten."

"Blah, blah, blah, wimp." Then punches the force field but didn't do much.

Hibari just stared at the Viking boy with a hint of annoyance, but before she can retort. "Snotlout, you've just signed your death warrant there." They, including Hiccup who's watching them, turn to see Silver walking out of the door with her arms cross. "Get back to your seat, boy." Snotlout is about to say something but she raises her hand and with a simple wave, he is suddenly back in his seat.

"What? Huh?" He stutters out of bewilderment, as his fellow teens jump in surprise that he is suddenly back on his seat in a blink of an eye. "HEY!" he yells at them.

"Sit down, I'm about to start the movie again." Silver said sternly as she and Hibari walks back to their seats. Snotlout grumbles and sulks in his seat, as Fishleg and the twins looks amazed at the feat. The former wondering about her stats and the latter are curious if she got other skills but with explosive results.

"So… where did Throbin misplace the film?" the blunette asked with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Apparently, he used it as a plate for his cake." She replied flatly causing her friend to smile widely and shaking in mirth. "Thankfully, the film is in the can, otherwise it will take us time and money to rent a new one and to pay for the damaged film. Hibari! It's not even funny!"

"Ha ha, sorry!" as they both take their seats and Silver claps her hands. The room darkens as the white screen comes to life again and paints the proper images.

**Backing away from the moon as it fades to a Waxing Crescent, music starts to play. A boy appears from the fading part of the moon, sitting down with a fishing pole in hand. He has very little distinguishing features as he appears to be all white, from clothes to his skin and hair.**

"There's a boy on the moon?" A Viking asked.

"Nah, that's just a logo." Hibari quips.

"What's a logo?"

"A painting." And the blunette ends the discussion at that.

**Continuing backing from the moon, the boy cast his line to clear some few clouds. Behind the moon and the boy, a dark silhouette blocks some stars as it flies by. Then the word "DREAMWORKS animation skg" appears on the screen, as the boy settles fishing on the moon. **

Almost everyone, including the dragons, duck at the incoming line. Both Silver and Hibari laughs at this. "Guys, it's a moving picture! It's not going harm you!" the woman said cheerfully.

"Agreed… except for horror movies, though." The blunette said with amusement as she looks at Silver.

"I hate horror movies! Especially one that can get out of the frikkin' TV! Never again!" as Silver hugs her knees and rocks herself, muttering something about destroying a tape of some sort.

**EXT: Then the image ripples and fades into the ocean, as it turns toward an island covered in fog. As we approach the island, a voice speaks out of nowhere.**

_**(V.O.)HICCUP: "****_T_his, is Berk."**_

Everyone jumps on hearing that all around them and that include Hiccup, who is more surprise on hearing his voice everywhere. Toothless also look startled as he looks where the voice came from.

"Is that Hiccup's…?" Fishlegs asked, wondering if the woman stole the boy's voice and place it in there.

"That… is freaky." Hiccup points out, which answered the fat, blonde boy's curiosity.

_"**It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to death."**_

**Entering through the fog, we are greeted by two giant Viking statues with fire in their mouths.**

_"**It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery."**_

While a few are still baffled that Hiccup is narrating the story, some can't help but to agree on the boy's description of their home. Hiccup couldn't help but to smile on how spot on he is, while Stoick can't help but to wonder if Berk is really that bad. 'And why does he sounds so negative on his home?' the chief thought.

"Wow… the most depressing description of their home, ever." Hibari states it out, then snorts a bit when Silver smacks her lightly, upside on her head.

**Going thru the statues and a crashing splash of sea water and foam, we jump to a closer shot of the village. Drifting across, showing a sheep farm, houses, the Mead Hall and several structures.**

_"**My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets."**_

Stoick beams on the fact that his village is well-built and it's wonderful view. The villagers also agree on the description but they then feel annoyed on the line: 'every single building is new'. They give a quick glare/glance at the creatures that keeps setting their homes on fire.

"The answer is quite obvious." Spitelout miffed, as he glares at the dragons before looking back at the movie.

**Then we shift our view on the sheep farm, focusing on two sheep.**

_"**The only problem are the pest."**_

**On cue, a giant claw snatches a sheep off the ground. The other sheep nearby seems to be unaffected, moves to where the former is and continued grazing.**

The dragons look at one another and snorts. They are not pest! They just can't help it when the Red Death gives out orders to feed her! And they certainly don't want to become her food!

The Vikings just agreed on the statement, mice and mosquitoes got nothing on these beasts.

Meanwhile, Toothless looks at his rider with annoyance. "Whoa bud, easy!" Hiccup explains. "That's the time before I met you!"

"Those sheep reminds me of the snails in Turbo." Silver mutters, as she leans back on her seat.

_"**You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have…"**_

**INT: Inside a Viking house, at the front door, a small teenage boy wearing a green tunic and brown fur vest opens the door… Only to see a dragon chasing after the sheep, as the adults run by his house. The dragon notices the boy and fires at him, the boy immediately slams the door shut out of fright. The fire hits the door, slipping through the gaps of the door and illuminating none other than Hiccup himself. He seems to be struggling to keep the door shut from the force. Once the flame dies down, he straightens himself up and expresses a mix of fear and excitement.**

**_HICCUP: "… Dragons."_**

The Vikings looks back and forth at the image of Hiccup at the big screen and at the boy who is sitting with the woman, the girl and the dragons. The young rider looks more surprise on seeing himself, right there, on a huge screen.

'First, my voice.' He thought, as he continues looking at the huge image of himself. 'Now, I'm in the big screen? What's going on here?'

"Wait, why is Hiccup right there? Is he part of the movie?" Gobber asked, looking at the woman.

"Why, of course. He is, after all, one of the protagonists of this movie." Silver points out, as she stands and walks forward.

"Oh I see, well… wait, what?" the crippled old Viking just looks shock, as well as the villagers who turns look at the boy who is a walking disaster in every turn… is one of the heroes in this story?!

"That's right! I can't spill who his partner is, but you could say that this is Hiccup's story." As the woman points at the frozen image of the boy in the screen.

* * *

><p>Silver: (Freezes time in the theater room) I apologize on that small mishap, Throbin tend to see every huge, fire-breathing reptile as dragons… so he deems Godzilla as one. Meh, dwarves. Also a reference on: The Ring… never again will I watch that, even if it's a dare. NEVER! And of course, Turbo... have you seen those snails react when a crow snatches one of them? So similar with the sheep. Oh, and I have a theory on Drago's characterization on why he is unreasonable: Not only the dragons have taken his family and his home away, but possibly he experienced human cruelty. It could be that he was taken in as a slave in order to survive, and was treated very unjustly until he snaps (pretty much like what he did to that poor Bewilderbeast). Then as time goes by, he learns that humanity fears the dragons and decided that if he can control them, he won't feel so powerless anymore. Talk about, beyond help range. Anyway, leave a review and I'll see you next chapter! JA NE!<p>

**_:::^*^:::_**


	3. Dragon Raid

_**:::^*^:::**_

_**A Different Perspective**_

_**Dragon Raid **_

Silver: Got back from a bunch job interviews… and I'm poop, all I wanna do now is to watch movies… Please let me land a job! PLEASE! (Unfreezes time).

_(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird does not own HTTYD… still waiting on the DVD/Bluray of HTTYD 2.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Raid<strong>

Every Vikings stared at the boy, whose story is being played in the movie. 'He's the main character?! This boy who sides with the dragons?!' that's their thought. The dragons, on the other hand, chirp on the scene where one of their kinds almost burned the boy.

"Useless a hero in this story?!" Snotlout shouts in disbelief, even Hiccup himself looks shocked that he is the main character in his movie.

"Like I said before, he is quite well-known here." Silver points out with a small smile.

"The boy is a traitor! How can he be a hero?!" a random Viking shouts and murmurs in agreement and questions spread like wildfire.

But as soon as the murmur started, it ended quickly. "QUIET!" Hibari roared, causing everyone to shut their mouth as she stands from her seat. "Instead of asking questions that leads to nowhere, why don't we just watch the movie to find the answers." She stated firmly, before her eye turns at her pockets, she takes out a thin rectangular item and takes a look on it. "Oh and Eira is arriving soon."

"That's good. We're going to need a healer in these situations." Silver said as she takes her seat. The villagers look at one another before settling down, silently agreeing to watch the movie to find out why the boy sided with the dragons.

Meanwhile, Hiccup recognizes the scene and realizes that this is the dragon raid from a month ago. He groans on how much damage he caused on the village that time, but then pales on realizing that if this movie started on that time… he groans again and wishes the bean bag to swallow him whole right now. Toothless sense his friend's distress, coos at him as he nuzzles his snout on his stomach.

**EXT: The scene changes to the open grass field, where the sheep are running away in fear and dragons would snatch them one by one. At the back, a dragon sets a flaming fence to prevent the sheep from running back. Running among the sheep, are two Vikings and one leap for a sheep which is snatched by a Deadly Nadder. **

_**(V.O.) HICCUP: "Most people would leave. But not us, we're Vikings."**_

"That's right! We're not wimps!" Snotlout shouts, as the villagers agree and cheer on that. Astrid covers her ears as she snorts on that, while Silver, Hibari, Hiccup and the dragons either roll their eyes or looks unimpressed.

**Another Viking flies into the scene as he hangs on and bashes a Gronckle on the head, until the said dragon tosses him off and flies away.**

"_**We have stubbornness issues…"**_

The dragons laugh and agree at that and the Vikings just glare daggers at them.

"Very true." Silver quips with a smile. "Normal people would just flee and find a new land to settle in with that kind of invasion. But don't think you're normal yourself, Hiccup!"

"What?" he asked, looking confused on that statement.

"You too have stubbornness issues!"

"Since when?"

"You'll see!" Hibari sing-song with a smile.

**The house's front door is burning, as Hiccup jumps off a porch and runs forward. His eyes spark in excitement and a smile on his face as he looks around. He stops, out of surprise, when a Viking falls in front of him. He tries to go around but stops again to avoid the axe that fell out of the sky. The said Viking just shakes his head, picks up his axe and goes charging off at the dragons again. Hiccup continues his way, avoiding heavy and sharp falling objects as he goes.**

"_**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know."**_

**Hiccup went under a log which is carried by two Vikings… but an unfortunate one got distracted by the passing boy and hits his head on the hard wood. The impact causes both Vikings to drop the log, as one of them falls to the ground when the unfortunate one stumbles on him. **

"_**But it's not the worse. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls."**_

**Hiccup turns to see that small mishap and his face says: 'Whoops! Sorry! I didn't mean that!', before someone bumps on him.**

"I still say that it's a dumb tradition to give kids horrid names." Hiccup said flatly, earning him several glares from the villagers and chirping laugh from the dragons. Astrid, on the other hand, finds his comment amusing and smiles a bit.

"I agree with that. While in Berk and in the entire northern archipelago, horrid names are considered normal, in other countries it can be considered as an insult or a joke. Like Snotlout, does it means he's a nose booger that is very rude?" Hibari points out, as the teens laughs at that while the arrogant boy fumes.

"Really? Then what your names?! Plaza A-whasits sounds more stupid to me." Snotlout asked, as he stands on his chair and waving his fist at them… only to get hit by a cup full of fruit shake, drenching his face and upper torso. The blunette looks stupefy as she glance at her empty hand, turning to where her shake went, before looking at an annoyed host.

"For the record, it's Plata Azul and it means Silver Blue in Spanish! Learn manners, boy!" Silver huffs, as seats back with her arms cross. Snotlout also sits down, grumbling as the twins mutter and snicker on something about 'a fruity disaster'.

The blunette just looks back and forth between the two, as Hiccup makes note not to get on the woman's bad side. "I think we should continue with the movie." The girl points out and he just agrees.

**Vikings continues to run as a Gronckle blew a fireball to the ground, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

"_**Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that."**_

**A Viking, with small blisters on his beard, lands on top of him with a battle cry.**

_**VIKING: "AAAHHHHHH!" **_**He then smiles**_** "Mornin'!"**_

**The said Viking then runs off.**

Everyone laugh, even the dragon finds this scene amusing, as the said Viking blushed and chuckles on that. "Welp, I guess I drunk a little, too much mead that night." He said.

"Little, too much? Sir, fix your grammar, because I think you did have too much mead." Silver points out with a grin, causing the villagers to laugh again.

"Oh! And speaking of drinks, Silver, you owe me a fruit shake." The blunette points out, while Silver just rolls her eyes and they continue to watch.

**Hiccup continues on his way, he lands on the bridge and weaves through some Vikings. As he makes his way through, some of the Vikings snaps and barks at him.**

_**VIKING #1: "What are ya doin' here?"**_

_**VIKING #2: "Get inside!"**_

_**VIKING #3: "What are ya doin' out?"**_

_**VIKING LADY: "Get back inside!"**_

Some of the Vikings blink at that scene and wonders if they really sound like that, annoyed and not so happy to see him. Others just groan on why the boy did not follow orders and just stay inside the house, where he can't cause more trouble in the village.

"Like they care…" Hiccup mumbled, as he crosses his arms and Toothless give him a comforting coo.

"Great neighbors and they're so concern…" Silver stated, as the villagers turned to look at her. Even Hiccup looked at her, wondering why she said that. Did she understand what they're trying to do? "One flaw though. Hiccup's house was burning back there. Are you trying to tell him to stay in a burning house, where he could possibly get burn, buried or suffocate to death? Really?"

On hearing that, the Vikings looks at the screen and remembers that a dragon did set his house on fire. They look at one another with guilt as they sink in their seats. Stoick's shoulders slumps on hearing that, and never thought that staying inside have a possibility of danger.

"Common sense, people! Use it!" the woman stated, as the movie continues.

**Ignoring them, Hiccup keeps running and… he runs past a Viking picking his ear. Distracted on that sight, he fails to see a Nadder setting the path in front of him, in fire. Off the screen, a large hand immediately grabs the scruff of his vest and pulls him away in time.**

_**(O.S.) STOICK: "Hiccup!"**_

**Stoick holds the boy by the scruff of his vest as his father points at him, yelling at his fellow Vikings. Hiccup's face is scrunch up as if he got caught red-handed and is about to be punish.**

_**STOICK: "What is he doin' out?"**_

**He then turns Hiccup to his face, like a poor ragdoll.**

"_**What are you doin out?! Get inside!"**_

**With that, he set his son down and pushes him on his way.**

Stoick can't help but to wince at that scene, did he really sound like that to Hiccup?

The teens, except for Astrid, laugh at that scene. "Oh man, he picked you up like a poor kitten!" Snotlout point it out.

"Well, at least a kitten is cuter than a rude, snotty bulldog!" Hibari yells back, causing the teens, including Astrid, to laugh again as Snotlout just grumbles on that.

_**(V.O.) HICCUP: "That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?"**_

**Stoick scans the skies and spots a Nadder flying by, he then grabs a cart nearby and tosses it at the Nadder. The dragon was hit by the cart but still remain in the air, just a little dizzy from being hit. **

"_**Do I believe it? Yes I do."**_

Stoick finds it amusing that the rumors are still around and that his son admires him. But it still puzzles him on why his son turns to the dragons, when he is a good example of a great Viking.

The young rider, on the other hand, feels nauseated that he once admired that. 'Why are my thoughts being projected like this…?' he thought as the black dragon lays his head on his lap to comfort him. Unknown to him, his seatmate winces a bit when the Nadder was hit by the cart.

"I find it ridiculous that a baby can pop a dragon's head… really ridiculous." Silver deadpans, that earns her looks from the villagers and a smile from Hiccup. 'If only they knew what Hiccup did when he was a baby…' she thought, as she smiles and remembering the sequel of this movie.

**Stoick huffs a bit that it didn't knock that dragon off the air, before turning to one of his men.**

_**STOICK: "What have we got?"**_

_**VIKING: "Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare." **_

**Suddenly, fire explodes behind them causing the Viking to duck under his shield. Stoick, on the other hand, didn't flinch on that as a small, burning debris landed his shoulder pad. He just absently brushes it off like dust.**

_**STOICK: "Any Night Furies?"**_

Toothless perks up when his species was mention and Hiccup smiled as he scratches his friend's chin. "That's right, bud. You're there too." As the black dragon cooed in delight and gives him a gummy smile. Both Silver and Hibari smiles on their interaction.

_**VIKING: "None so far."**_

_**STOICK: "Good."**_

**Hiccup jumps over an axe, which is wedge on the ground, and continues running across the screen. Viking lights up towering braziers and raises to the sky, illuminating a lot of dragons. Then the scene change to an interior of the blacksmith shop, as Hiccup arrives and takes off his fur vest. Crossing behind the counter, a large man with his blonde moustache braided and prosthetic arm, a huge hammer equipped. He hammers on a bent sword on an anvil, and swipe some sweat off his brow with his prosthetic arm.**

_**GOBBER: "Nice of you to join the party. I thought you been carried off."**_

The old blacksmith smiles as he appears on the screen and approves on his appearance. He then chuckles a bit as the conversation play out exactly as he remembers.

_**HICCUP: "Wha? Who me? Aw come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste!"**_

**INT: Hiccup puts on the apron and ties it, he then picks up one of Gobber's prosthetic equipment and places it on the rack full of said tools.**

"_**They wouldn't know what to do with all this."**_

**The boy then strikes a flexing muscles pose with his arms.**

Everyone laugh at that scene, even the dragons themselves chirps and barks in laughter. The young rider, on the other hand, is embarrassed that this was shown, immediately pulls up his knees and hides his flustered face on it.

"Oh my…" Snotlout is still laughing and tries to calm to form a sentence. "That the funniest thing I've ever seen!" and he goes off laughing.

Chuckling a bit, Astrid turns to look at Hiccup. "Nice pose, by the way! You look funny and adorable when you do that!" she said out loud. Then the laughing slowly stops and they looked at Astrid, even Hiccup himself with his blush still visible. "What?" she asked.

"You called Hiccup, adorable?" Ruffnut asked, looking flabbergast on what her only female friend said.

The blonde would-be shield-maiden just shrug at that. "Well, I'm just being honest." She answers back.

"Yeah well, I'm more adorable than Useless." Snotlout stated, flexing his arms and trying to impress Astrid… only to yelp as he gets punch on his shoulder by her, as the blonde focuses on the screen once more and ignores him.

"I don't think Astrid agrees! Apparently you got too much muscle to look adorable." Hibari pipes up with mirth, as she and Silver high-fives. 'Bad girls like cute, nerdy boys!' they thought at the same time.

_**GOBBER: "Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?"**_

**Hiccup opens the shop's window and everyone places their bent and wreck weapons on the counter. He takes a bunch of them in his arms, carries them to the forge and placing them down on the heated coal. He then uses the bellows to pump air into the forge to make the fire hotter.**

_**(V.O.) HICCUP: "The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler."**_

"Meathead?!" Gobber yelled at the young rider.

"Hey, you called me toothpick!" Hiccup retorts back. Gobber then attempts to counter, only to shut his mouth when he remembered he did call him a toothpick.

**EXT: The scene changes at Stoick who's on the bridge, armed with his hammer and shield. He gives out orders to a group of Vikings, as he runs along with them**

_**STOICK: "We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults"**_

**One of the Vikings agrees with him, as they continue to run and carry their sheep with them to the lower part of the village. **

_**VIKING: "Hurry!"**_

**Then a Monstrous Nightmare set a house a flame, as they run pass it.**

_**(V.O.) HICCUP: "See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses."**_

The Vikings couldn't help but to agree and laugh at that. Despite it is true, the way Hiccup says it is quite humorous.

_**VIKING: "Fire!"**_

**As Hiccup grabs the other wrecked weapons, a blur of a group of teenagers pulling a large water barrel on wheels runs pass by the shop's window. Hiccup quickly leans on the window to watch with excitement and longing. **

Seeing that scene, Astrid couldn't help but to feel sorry for Hiccup. He feels out of place, being different despite he got Gobber as a support. She sighs in guilt that she never even acknowledge that he's there and stays away from him when he tries to talk to her… so when did she start noticing him?

'Oh right…' she thought sourly, it was when he was improving in Dragon Training and her first reaction? Envy and suspicion. With that, she just face-palms herself.

_**ASTRID: "Alright, let's go! Come on! Hurry up!"**_

**Setting the barrel not too far from the burning house, one by one the teens grab a bucket full of water and heads off to put out the fire. The first one to appear in the scene is Fishleg, holding his bucket with both hands.**

_**(V.O.)HICCUP: "That's Fishleg."**_

The fat, blonde boy couldn't help but to smile widely at his appearance in the movie.

**Then a determined Snotlout runs to the fire with his bucket in one hand.**

"_**Snotlout."**_

"Oh yeah! Snotlout! Snotlout! Who's the Viking!" the arrogant boy cheers as Astrid, Silver and Hibari just sigh out of annoyance on his behavior.

"_**The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut."**_

**The twins are doing a tug-of-war with the bucket.**

"Hey! I told you that was my bucket!" Tuffnut shouts at his twin sister, as he headbutt her and the twins' parents groans.

"No! It's mine!" Ruffnut snap back and headbutt back at her twin.

"Enough! Back to the movie, you two!" Hibari shouts at them, before their bickering goes out of hand.

"_**And…"**_

**Astrid runs into the scene, fully in focus on the task and throws the water at the flame. As she then turns around, a fireball hits the ground where she put out the fire and illuminates her frame.**

"_**Astrid…!"**_

**Then time just slows down as Astrid smiled a little as she walks away from the raging flame, with an unconscious swing of her hips. Back to Hiccup, he looks completely in lost for words and quite smitten, before his face relaxes into tranquil bliss.**

'Why? Why?! WHY?! Of all things to show, why this?!' Hiccup mentally asked with mortification, as he wishes to be NOT in this room right now. The would-be, blonde shield-maiden is also blushing on seeing that Hiccup actually liked her way back before he trained a dragon. Other Vikings are chuckling at the boy's infatuation on their Viking prodigy, while Stoick seems to approve on Astrid as his son's potential bride.

"Useless with Astrid?!" Snotlout said loudly, before bursting out in laughter. "Yeah right! What Astrid want in guy is a real Viking, like me!" as he flex his muscle at the would-be shield-maiden, but didn't notice that she looked at him with disgust and anger. "Besides, I doubt any girl would like a useless guy like you."

Toothless growls at the arrogant boy and looks ready to pounce on him, if it weren't for his friend holding him back. Hiccup, as much as upset he is, manages to mask his emotion well in order to calm the black dragon. Strangely, he heard another growl near him, but is too busy holding Toothless back and then Silver stands up.

"Hey Snotlout!" Silver shouts and with a wave of her hand, a large cylinder item appears in his hand. "Do you know what this is?" she asked cheerily, waving the said item as the blunette's eyes bugs out on seeing it.

The arrogant boy looks around and takes a quick look at the said item. "Duh! It's a log!" he answers smartly.

"Ooohhh…! A bit close, boy." The woman stated as she raises the item. "This is actually the list of Hiccup's fangirls!" As if there is a sound effect of a ripping-scratch, everyone goes quiet as Snotlout is slowly processing what the woman stated. Astrid looks at the woman with disbelief on her face, as Hiccup looks at her with bewilderment. "I'm not kidding either." She quips with a smile.

"What the-?! That list wasn't that huge before!" Hibari stated out loudly, eyeing the said roll of paper in the woman's hand. Snotlout, on the other hand, just gapes as soon as the woman's statement sinks in.

"Yeah… about that, thanks to 'Number 2', the list just doubles or triples in size… I think." She sheepishly explains and looks at the rolled up parchment. The blunette seems to accept the reason but still a bit surprise.

"Wait, since when did Hiccup have fangirls?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, there are not that many girls in Berk." Ruffnut points out. She and Astrid are the only teenage girls and there are a few younger girls in the village, the older females only admire Hiccup when they thought he was improving in dragon training. But the size of that list, it could exceed the village's population count.

"Thank you for asking a good question, Ruffnut." The woman replied with a smile. "As for the numbers, remember what I told you guy before: 'Hiccup is quite well-known around here'. Heck, even I'm one of his fangirls." She then looks at the young rider, who looks at her as if she grown another head. "Don't worry, I see you more as an adorable, little brother I wish I could have."

"Useless got fangirls?!" Snotlout shouts in disbelief, causing his peers to flinch in their chairs on his outburst.

"Wow, that took him long enough to let the info sink in." The blunette stated with a brow raised, before looking at Silver as she made the huge parchment vanish. "I'm more amazed that you didn't go bashing."

"And do what some 'others' do? Hibari, please, I have more class than that."

"Like how you threw my fruit shake at him?" She laughs as Silver playfully flicks her on her forehead, before the woman takes her seat and the movie continues.

**Other teens join Astrid in the screen, as they walk away from the flames like heroes themselves. **

"_**Oh… their job is so much cooler."**_

**Then time returns back to normal as they run pass the shop's window. Hiccup pretends that he was doing his job, instead of watching his peers do theirs.**

"What's wrong of being a blacksmith, Hiccup?" Gobber asked his apprentice, as the teens hoot and holler at their awesome scene.

"Nothing. It's just you don't get that kind of scene from the shop." Hiccup points it out.

"Oi, there are cool scenes involving blacksmithing!" Hibari said in defense, as both blacksmith looks at her. "You just don't see it in another perspective!"

**Once they pass, Hiccup leans on the counter to look once more but his mentor sees it as if he's going to leave the shop. Gobber grabs him by the back of his shirt, hoisting him up in the air and turn to the middle of the shop.**

_**GOBBER: "Ept!"**_

_**HICCUP: "Oh come on! Let me out please, I need to make my mark!"**_

**INT: Gobber then sets Hiccup down in the middle of the shop.**

_**GOBBER: "Oooh, you made plenty of marks." **_**Then he points it out on boy with his prosthetic equipment. **_**"All in the wrong places!"**_** As each tap pushes the boy back in the shop.**

_**HICCUP: "Please two minutes! I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better! I might even get a date!"**_

Snotlout snorts at that, fangirls or no fangirls, he doubts his useless cousin have the guts to ask them out.

Silver leans over at Hiccup. "Well, you didn't kill the dragon." She said in a low volume that only Hiccup, Toothless and Hibari can hear. "But you got to ride one and that got your crush." Her tone is full of mirth.

The young rider looks at her with a bit of surprise and smiled. His life just got complicated when he chose to befriend a dragon, but he did manage to get a date he wished.

_**GOBBER: "You can't lift a hammer."**_

Before Hiccup could reply to that, Hibari beats him to it. "But he can use it on forging!"

"_**You can't swing an axe."**_

"But he can sharpen one!" Silver quips, with the young rider looking at her in surprise.

"_**You can't even throw one of these!"**_

**Gobber picks up a bola from the floor.**

"Actually, Hiccup got an amazing accuracy and precision." The woman points out.

"Yeah, but he lacks on something…" the blunette added and they both look at Hiccup for a second, then looks at each other before turning back at the screen.

"Nope! I'm not going to point it out! Forget it! Just nope!" Both Silver and Hibari said it at the same time, earning them looks from both Vikings and Dragons. Hiccup blinks a bit, looking at the two and is quite confused on what they're pointing at.

**Then a Viking leans in and grabs the bola from Gobber's hand. He swings it above his head before throwing it at a Gronckle, which is flying quite low. The bola wraps around the dragon's legs, surprising it and crashes down.**

Hiccup winces on that, feeling sorry for the poor Gronckle.

The said Gronckle whined, remembering that night and the landing hurts. The dragon soon eases up as a hand gently scratches it's chin, comforting it.

_**HICCUP: "Okay, fine." **_**He backs to an odd contraption that looks like a combination of a log and a wheelbarrow. **_**"But this will throw it for me."**_

**As Hiccup pats on the said contraption, it's hidden launcher sprang out suddenly causing the boy to jump away in surprise. Not only that, it threw a bola which Gobber easily avoided… and hits an unlucky Viking right on the head outside.**

_**VIKING: "Ugh!"**_

**The poor, unlucky Viking falls to the ground, knocked out.**

"That hurts!" The said Viking shouts, as some of the villagers laughs at his unfortunate visit at the shop.

"Sorry!" Hiccup replied back.

"Quite a backfire, but not the worse I've seen." Silver stated.

"Yeah, compare with Ann and Summer…" Hibari pauses a bit and thinks, as the young rider wonders who those two are and looks at her. "Well, let just say… be not in the same room as those twins when they decided to do a test run. Yeesh!"

_**GOBBER: "See! Now this right here is what I'm talking about!"**_

_**HICCUP: "Bu-it-it mild calibration issue."**_

_**GOBBER: "Don't! No! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons you need to stop all…"**_

**He tries to find the right word as he examines Hiccup with uncertainty, and it wasn't long for him to point it out.**

"… _**This."**_

"Gobber…" Silver voice out flatly, with a sigh as she rubs her temples. "That's the worst advice ever to say to a teenager."

**Hiccup looks surprise but mostly hurt on that.**

_**HICCUP: "But you just pointed to all of me."**_

**He looks incredulously at his mentor, as Gobber points his finger right on him.**

_**GOBBER: "Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you."**_

"You know what, I agree with her." Hiccup stated, on hearing the conversation in a different perspective and it's not that helpful. "That's not a good advice at all. I prefer to be me, thank you very much."

**Hiccup eyes Gobber with a knowing look as he shakes his head, as his mentor does the same on the boy.**

_**HICCUP: "Oooohhhhhhh."**_

_**GOBBER: "Oohhh yes."**_

**Hiccup points at Gobber as his mentor looks uninterested on what he's going to say.**

_**HICCUP: "You-you sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!"**_

"Definitely there are consequences." Stoick said, as he looks at his son with a stern glare. His people also agree with him as they looks at the boy, who sided with those beasts and fooled them to think he's improving as a Viking. The young rider gulps a bit as Toothless growls at them, putting his wings and tail around him to protect the boy.

"Enough." The woman said sternly and her voice is ice cold, thus breaking the tension. "Back to the movie."

_**GOBBER: "I'll take my chances."**_

**Gobber then turns around for a moment and turns back, dumping a sword on his apprentice's arms. Hiccup's angry expression turns into a surprise and struggle, as his mentor just dumps the weapon into his arms.**

"_**Sword. Sharpen. Now."**_

**Still a bit mad, Hiccup carries the sword to a grindstone and begins sharpening it.**

_**( V.O.)HICCUP: "One day I'll get out there."**_

**His face is illuminated by the sparks from the metal and grindstone, his expression changes into a daydreaming one.**

"_**Because killing a dragon is everything around here."**_

Hiccup can't help but to wince and disagree on that scene, mentally gagging on what he said back then. He can't kill a dragon and never will, not after he learned more about them thanks to his best friend. He gives the black dragon a scratch under his chin, to show how grateful he is to have him as his best friend. In return, the Night Fury purrs and nuzzles on his rider.

**EXT: The scene changes showing the Nadder, gathering nearby a house like a flock of bird. A Nadder perch on top of the said house, serves as a lookout as its fellow Nadders scatters the sheep. Some of them fly off with a sheep in their talons.**

"_**A Nadder head is sure to, at least, get me noticed."**_

The Nadders chirps in delight on seeing themselves on the screen, but a few screeches and huffs on the statement. Surely they are worth more than just being noticed.

**Looking down are two Gronckles, one manages to pluck off all of the dry, clean fishes off the rack. The other just bites on the entire rack and they just flies away with their loot. **

"_**Gronckles are tough, taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend."**_

The Gronckles barks and rumbles in approval on being there, they somewhat look a bit proud though. A girlfriend is a human version of a mate, right? That's means something.

**Panning to the left, shows a house… with a head of a Zippleback spewing gas into it by the roof. Its partnered head slides into view below, tapping the door open and igniting the gas with its spark. **

"_**A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads. Twice the status."**_

The Zipplebacks does a strange snake-like dance with their heads, showing they approved their appearance on the scene. Plus they like the word: Exotic, it suits them.

**The house is destroyed in an instant as the two headed dragon take off, flying by a catapult tower where there's a Viking on top of it and Stoick finishes climbing the ladder.**

_**VIKING: "They found the sheep!"**_

**Stoick places his hammer near the said Viking as he ducks down on the wooden handles.**

_**STOICK: "We'll concentrate fire on the lower bank!"**_

**Stoick then pushes one of the handles, adjusting the catapult and aiming it to the right direction. With a few yells, they fire a boulder and hits one of the Nadders that is about to grab a sheep.**

_**(V.O.) HICCUP: "And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare."**_

**As Stoick scans the area, a dark silhouette flies by from his side. That alerts him and tries to looks for the said dragon, when a bright light goes off below him. **

"_**Only the best Vikings go after those."**_

**He looks down to see the lower walkway is on fire.**

"_**They have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."**_

**On cue, a Monstrous Nightmare burst thru the wood, fire completely covers its body and growls angrily.**

The Monstrous Nightmare roars with pride and lit themselves up, seeing they are the best as only the best Vikings go after them.

"Oi! Even though this theater is fire-proof, doesn't mean you can light yourselves on fire!" Hibari stands up and shouts at them, the Nightmares quickly complied by sheepishly putting the fire out. Hiccup looks at her, stupefied that the Monstrous Nightmare obeyed her as the blunette sits down.

_**STOICK: "Reload!"**_

**Stoick then turns to the dragon with a determined scowl, as he grips his hammer.**

"_**I'll take care of this."**_

**He hits the Nightmare twice and dodges the dragon's attempt at a bite.**

_**(V.O)HICCUP: "But the ultimate prize is the dragon that no one has ever seen."**_

**A high pitch whistling-scream is heard, stopping both the Monstrous Nightmare and Stoick on their fight. The dragon took only a quick glance on the sky and immediately takes flight, as the chief looks at the sky for the source of the noise. The noise grows louder.**

The villagers can't help but to look around in panic and a few hid under their chairs to hide from the Night Fury. Stoick, on the other hand, knew that it's not happening right now and that raid happened a month ago.

"As I've said before… it's a movie! It's not going to harm you!" Silver cheerfully points out, then when Hibari is about to remind her about the horror movies. "Shut up, Spitfire!" she snaps at the girl, only for the blunette to just laugh.

'Spitfire?' Hiccup thought, quite puzzled on why the woman called her that.

**INT: In the blacksmith shop, Hiccup is working on sharpening the sword when he too heard the high pitch whistling-scream. He stops sharpening the weapon and drops it to his side, as he reacts to the sound with fear and intrigue.**

"_**We call it the…"**_

And Hiccup couldn't help but to grin at this.

**EXT: Outside, several Vikings also heard the sound and one of them alerts of the incoming danger.**

_**VIKING #4: "Night Fury!"**_

_**VIKING #5: "Get down!"**_

**Suddenly, the catapult tower explodes as the blue blast hits it, causing the villagers to duck behind their shields. Then looking the tower from above, a shadow of a dragon flies by in great speed. On the tower, Stoick and his men didn't waste time to get off the collapsing tower.**

_**STOICK: "Jump!"**_

**They jump off the burning tower, as the counter-weight rock falls…**

**INT: Switching back to the blacksmith shop. Hiccup instinctively raised his arm to his head, out of the reaction to the blast. Although surprised, he drops the sword, dash for the counter and scans the dark sky for the Night Fury. Once more, the high pitch whistling-scream is heard.**

_**(V.O.)HICCUP: "This thing never steals food, never shows itself and…"**_

**EXT: Another blast hits the tower, this time hitting the base and disarming the tower for good. **

"… _**never misses."**_

"Aren't you a show-off?" Hiccup teases his friend, as Toothless snorts a bit that he did a good job back there and hold his head high. "Prideful dragon." The boy chuckles a bit.

**INT: Back at the blacksmith, Hiccup examines the sky one last time, memorizing how the Night Fury attacks before pushing himself back in the shop.**

"_**No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first."**_

"No offense, but how are you going to kill a Night Fury?" Snotlout points out. "You can hardly kill a fly and you didn't have any training like us!"

Hiccup can't help to agree on that and sighs, as the Vikings stares at Snotlout warily and mentally wishing the boy to shut his mouth. Both Silver and Hibari look at one another before looking at the arrogant boy.

"Well that's surprising." Hibari said, still a bit surprise on what Snotlout said.

"I never expected Snotlout to point out an actual fact." Silver added, as she knew Stoick's over-protectiveness on his son. That prevented Hiccup from learning necessary fight skills and ended up as a blacksmith apprentice and a crafty inventor.

Hiccup and Snotlout looks at the woman, as she looks at the arrogant boy. "I'm letting you off with that one, boy. Only this!" Silver warns him, as the adults relax a bit.

**Hiccup makes his way to the entrance of the shop, swiping his hands on his apron as he sees Gobber replaces his tool on his prosthetic arm with an axe.**

_**GOBBER: "Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there."**_

**Gobber limps his way out of the shop as he adjusts his equipment on his prosthetic arm. Hiccup watches as his mentor walks out to join the fight, when the handicapped Viking quickly turns around with a stern look.**

"_**Stay. Put. There."**_

"Gobber! Why did you left him alone during a dragon raid?!" Stoick asked his friend, looking exasperated and angry.

"But I did tell him to stay put!" Gobber said in defense.

**Hiccup just stared at him, looking quite innocent as if he was not scheming a moment ago.**

"_**You know what I mean."**_

**And with that, Gobber joins into the fray with a battle cry.**

**EXT: Outside, a small group of Vikings waiting in front of the shop, jumps away as Hiccup runs pass them with his launcher contraption. **

Stoick sighs with annoyance as Gobber looks sheepish, before looking at his apprentice with a mock glare. "Seriously Hiccup, I told you to 'Stay. Put. There.'! What part of it do you not understand?"

The young rider looks at his mentor and shrugs. "Uh… all of it?" he 'innocently' replied and causes both the host and girl to laugh at that.

"Oh yeah! Hooray for teenage disobedience!" the blunette cheered until she got smack on the back of her head. "Ack!" she yelps.

"Oi! Don't encourage the teenage audiences on that!" Silver reprimands her friend, as she eases her laughter.

_**VIKING #6: "Hiccup!"**_

_**VIKING #7: "What are you doing?!"**_

_**VIKING #8: "Come back here!**_

_**HICCUP: "Yeah I know! Be right back!"**_

**Hiccup weaves thru the chaotic battleground with ease, tripping a bit as he pushes his launcher. Then the scene changes to three Deadly Nadders surrounding the sheep, Stoick then appears on the walkway above them and he tosses a thick net over them. Surprised and trapped, one of the Nadders tries to blast its way out before the Vikings can hold them down. Immediately, Stoick jumps on it's head, clamps the dragon's jaw shut and slams it on the ground.**

_**STOICK: "Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!"**_

"THEY ARE NOT DEVILS!" Both Hiccup and Hibari shouts angrily and standing at the same time, causing everyone to jump in their seats in surprise. The Vikings turns around and looks at the two, baffled and confused on why would the girl agree with him. Astrid also agrees with the two but eyes on the blunette warily, which something Silver noticed. Both Hiccup and Hibari blinks for a moment and then looks at one another with a bit of surprise on their faces. The young rider never thought that there is someone else who can see the dragons in a different light.

"Okay…" Silver pipes up and motions them to sit back down. "Can we get back to the movie?"

"Derp. Uh, yeah." The blunette mutters as they both sit down, as she looks sheepish and the young rider is wondering if she understands dragons like him.

**At the unlit cliff, just behind a few houses and away from the chaos, Hiccup wheels his contraption near the edge of the area. He then place it down, opens it, pulls the launcher out, unfolding it and cocking the bow parts in place. He then pulls the handle back, which also pulls the bow back and locks it into place. Once he's done setting his launcher, he looks up and scours the night sky for any dragon to shoot down.**

_**HICCUP: "Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at."**_

Silence reign in the theater as everyone waited with anticipation and doubt. Did this boy really shot down the Night Fury as he has claimed a month ago?

Doubt wins in everyone's minds as it is clearly impossible. On the Viking side, they thought that there is no way he can shoot that dragon down with that crazy machine of his. That thing will go out of control again and he's going to mess everything up again, big time. The dragons snorts on the possibility that this scrawny thing shot the Night Fury down, as the said dragon is way too fast and hard to be seen in the night sky.

Toothless cooed at his friend as the brunet boy can't help but to feel guilt and regret, as he is looking at how he shot his best friend and hurt him. The black dragon gives his rider a comforting nuzzle, as if to say 'If that didn't happen, then we couldn't have met'. As much as he misses his freedom, he cherishes his bond with the boy and wouldn't trade it for anything… even if it's freedom.

Hibari places a hand on the young rider's shoulder, causing him to look at her. She gives him a comforting look and silently says. "Everything will be alright." And she smiles, that somewhat relaxes him a bit.

**A roar is heard, he squints to see a dark silhouette of a dragon blocking the stars as it flies. Then the high pitch whistling-scream is heard again and is increasing in volume, signaling that the Night Fury is going to attack. Hiccup quickly prepares, positioning his launcher, he looks thru the scope and waited for the right time to shoot. The high pitch whistling-scream turns into a loud bang as the catapult tower explodes, and it illuminates the black form of the Night Fury for a split second. That split second is all that Hiccup needed as he trails it and fires, but he closes his eyes in case his invention backfires. Although thrown off by the kickback and lands on his back, the launcher successfully fires the bola. The brunet boy scrambles up on his knees to see if he did hit the dragon. The sound of the bola making contact is heard, followed by a scream of the dragon. And Hiccup witnesses it with great surprise as the dark figure falls into the woods.  
><strong>

Jaws fell to the floor, both Vikings and dragons, as the village screw-up and the smallest of them all shot down a Night Fury… Hiccup just shot down the unholy offspring of lightning and death!

Hiccup, on the other hand, utters an apology on his best friend as Toothless rubs his head on him.

"You know, birds would roost in your mouth if you left it open that long." A voice said and everyone shuts their mouths, they turn to see a teenage girl by the door where the Vikings entered. She has short brown hair and green eyes that seems to sparkle.

"Eira!/Eira-nee!" both Silver and Hibari shouts as the brunette smiled and makes her way to the top level.

"Nice to see you join the viewing session." The woman quips, as Eira reaches the top. "Mind introducing yourself to my guest?"

"Oh yeah…" the brunette said, clears her throat and looks at everyone. "Hello I'm Eira Vitale, I'm a summoner and healer of the group called Inori Wings. Nice to meet you all." She bows in front of them and then proceeds to sit down on a bean bag beside Hibari. "So what part are we in the movie?"

"When the Night Fury is shot down." Silver answered.

"Yikes."

"Uh… how is…?" Hibari asked, trying to find the right words.

"Don't worry, they're stable right now and I'll check on them later soon." And with that, the blunette sighs in relief for a bit.

"_**Oh I hit it."**_

**Hiccup looks at what he did with disbelief, and then he jumps up in excitement and turns towards at the village.**

"_**Yes! I hit it! Did anybody see that?"**_

**It seems that his victory is short-lived as misfortune appears behind him in a form of a Monstrous Nightmare. The boy cringes on hearing his launcher being crush by a huge thing, which happens to be the said dragon's wings. Hiccup turns around clearly not so happy and exasperation.**

"_**Except for you."**_

Some of the Vikings can't help but to chuckle at the boy's dry humor, despite the fact he's facing danger.

"If Hiccup turns out to be a trouble magnet like a certain fellow I know, he's going to need someone to balance that." Silver points out, as the young rider looks at her with a brow raise. "At least you're not a murder magnet like Hibari's boyfriend!"

"Oh hey!" the blunette retorts. "It's not his fault dead bodies kept showing up and he have to solve their murders!" as Eira laughs and the woman shrugs at that and looks back at the movies. Meanwhile, Astrid just learned that the blunette have a boyfriend and seems to be at ease on hearing that.

**The Monstrous Nightmare leers at the scrawny boy before rearing its head back, either to bite or fire on him.**

Stoick can't help but to feel edgy and worried as the dragon is about to kill his son, while the Viking can't help but to wonder how Hiccup got out of that. A few, however, remembers what follows after this scene and winced.

The said Nightmare from the scene, can't help but to snort in laughter that he scared a wimpy boy... only to shut up when an unknown growl is heard. Hiccup also heard the growl just near him, but wonders where it came from and which dragon is it?

* * *

><p>Silver: (Freezes time in the theater room) Kinda long huh? It took me sometime to type it down as I notice that the script has some differences to the finishing movie… So yeah, I'm editing the script as I look at the movie. Anyway… here's a reference list:<p>

1. HTTYD 2 – Hiccup's baby scene and the fact that he grown into a bishie… I mean wow. O.o…

2. Blacksmith scenes… I was pointing at the blacksmith scenes of the Dwarves from the Hobbit movie… Damn badass.

3. Murder magnet… you know, who I'm pointing at! It's Shinichi Kudo! He got the worst luck, mind you.

Silver: Welp, I don't know what to add next and I'm extremely sleepy right now… I won't be updating as I was invited to a family trip in the province for 5 days… and it lacks the wi-fi. Meh… See you guys later! Ja ne! And don't forget to review!

_**:::^*^:::**_


	4. Take a Risk

_**:::^*^:::**_

_**A Different Perspective**_

_**Take a Risk **_

Silver: Welp… I apologize on the lack of updates, but I got my HTTYD motivation back because… it's my BIRTHDAY! … Yea, my birthday is on All Saints Day. Anyway, here's my birthday blowout and why the title 'Take a Risk'? It's because on both Stoick's and Hiccups situations. Where the former is convinced to give Hiccup a chance in Dragon Training, and where the latter could not kill the Night Fury and releases him instead. (Unfreezes time).

_(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird does not own HTTYD… DreamWorks own it.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Take a Risk<strong>

**EXT: Stoick secures one of the ropes that hold the Nadder down, when he hears a familiar sound… He looks at the cliffs, where a few houses are set, he sees Hiccup screaming in fright and running away from the Monstrous Nightmare.**

The twins and Snotlout can't help but to laugh at that, as Fishleg can't help but to feel scared for Hiccup's situation and Astrid wonders how he got out of it.

"Welp, that's the third… or fourth girliest scream I've ever heard." Hibari said with a brow raise, as Hiccup just slumps on that scene.

"Agreed." Eira quips. "Tsuna-kun is still number one in the girly-screaming department." And then laughs a bit as the blunette elbows her lightly.

**Alarmed, Stoick gets up and runs to his son to protect him.**

_**STOICK: "Do not let them escape!"**_

_**VIKING: "Right!"**_

**In the plaza, Hiccup makes a turn and manages to avoid a flaming, liquid-like, sticky blast, courtesy from the Monstrous Nightmare. The blast hits the stone wall which melts a part of it, due to its intense heat. The dragon then leaps on the walls and stairs, once more attempting to burn the boy but only to miss again. Hiccup yelps as the fire misses him and he immediately ducks behind one of the brazier towers. As he catches his breath, he yelps a bit as an intense blast hits the pillar. He tries to make himself smaller and puts his arms up in defense, so that he wouldn't get burn. The blast stops, leaving the wooden parts to burn and the boy looks around the brazier to see if the dragon is gone. On cue, the Nightmare sneaks around the other side. **

The Night Fury can't help but to growl and wanting to blast the said Nightmare out of that screen. Hiccup tries to calm his friend down, when he heard that strange growl again and it is just beside him and Toothless… this time, it is also purring and it calms the black dragon. He looks around to find the source… nope, no dragons. Silver is on his right as Hibari and Eira are on his left, but they don't have any dragons beside them. Well, once a Gronckle lumbers beside the blunette, but it went back to where the other Gronckles are. Although he is still wondering about that growl, he looks back at the screen as Toothless lays his head on one end of the bean bag.

**And just it is about to blast the boy, Stoick jumps in and tackles the Nightmare away. Both landed in an open area, as the dragon immediately gets up and roars at its new challenger. The Viking Chief lands on his feet and adjust his helmet, glaring back at the dragon for attempting to burn his son. The Nightmare growls and attempt to blast Stoick, but only to find out it ran out of gas as the blast is too weak and barely reaches the huge man. Seeing that it can no longer breathe fire, the dragon's mad expression turns into a fearful one.**

_**STOICK: "You're all out."**_

**Stoick then punches and kicks the Monstrous Nightmare on the head till the dragon decided to flee from him. Seeing the dragon left, he shakes his shoulder and arm in good riddance.**

Hiccup can't help but to wince as the Nightmare gets hit by punches and kicks from his dad, and once more he hears the growling again… this time it is angry and loud enough to be heard by everyone, causing the villagers to flinch in their seats. They thought that the said Nightmare was angry on their chief. Despite the growling is loud, the young rider still can't find the dragon and the sound dissipates.

_**(V.O.) HICCUP: "Oh… and there's one thing you need to know."**_

**One by one, the Vikings arrive to the area where their chief and his son are. The fire has eaten the wooden base of the tower, causing it to collapse inwards before it leans and falls to the side. And as the tower falls, it reveals Hiccup with a 'Hi… I know I'm in so much trouble' look. **

**The towering brazier hits the wooden walkway, destroying it and nearly hitting a Viking who luckily jumped out of the way. Then the bowl containing the fire detaches from the wooden pillar, and rolls down the hill causing more damages. Hiccup looks around with the same expression, and then cringes as the flaming bowl nearly hits somebody and destroys something. Stoick could only look in alarm as the bowl rolls down.**

_**HICCUP: "Sorry, Dad."**_

Squawks and grunts are heard as the dragon looks at the image of the two, back and forth with surprise and bafflement. That huge oaf is this kid's sire? How?!

"Whoa, calm down everybody!" Hibari said loudly as she and Eira gets up from their seats and calm the dragons. The Vikings looks at the commotion going on and some are on their guard, just in case.

"What set them off?" Hiccup asked, as he and Toothless looks at Hibari and Eira calming the befuddled dragons.

"Well first, an apology in advancement, Hiccup." Silver points out as she places a hand on her heart and looks at him. "Apparently, they can't see how that man is your dad." The young rider looks at her with a brow raise. "I mean, look! Stoick is big, brute and probably a little fat…?" that cause a few snorts from Toothless and a few villagers. "And you are…"

"A Fishbone." Hiccup supplied flatly for her.

"Uh no… I was thinking more on slim and lean." She points out as both Hibari and Eira calms the dragon and Hiccup seems to sigh a bit. 'On the bright side, you are more of your mother with a dash of your father's attitude.' The woman thought, deciding not to say that out as the movie resumes.

**Vikings yells in alarm and flees, as the flaming bowl rolls to where the trapped Nadders are. With nobody pinning the Nadders down, they immediately launch themselves into the sky with the net and sheep in tow. As the sun rises, the dragons are flying away with their loots… two particular Nadders uses the net, which trapped them before, as carriers to carry more sheep. The Vikings could only watch and murmur as the dragons flee, while Hiccup looks around a bit in nervousness as they turn to look at him and their chief. **

_**HICCUP: "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury"**_

**Hiccup then yelps in anxiety as his father yanks him by the scruff of his vest and drags him thru the village, Stoick looking quite angry and ashamed on what happened.**

"_**It's not like the last few times, dad. I mean, I really actually hit it! You guy were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven Point." **_

**Gobber appears with a worried look at the two as the… familiar but troubled scene plays out.**

"_**Let's get a search party out there, before it-"**_

**Stoick let go of his son and looks at him.**

_**STOICK: "STOP!"**_

**Hiccup could only blink in shock and fear, shuts up and shrinks back as his father raises his voice at him.**

The villagers look down in shame and guilt, on the fact that Hiccup was telling the truth back then and nobody believed him. If they only given him a chance back then, then maybe the boy wouldn't side with those monsters.

Stoick could only blink and stare on what he saw… on how treated his son in public. He hears how tired and angry his voice is, and how intimidating he is thru his son's point of view. He sees his son's lack of confidence and timidity thru his eyes and posture. The huge man can't help but to blame himself on treating his son like that and should have their talk back in their house, away from public view.

"_**Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster falls. Can you not see that I have a bigger problem? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"**_

**Blinking and taking a small glance to the side, Hiccup answers back with sarcasm to cover the hurt and anxiety. **

_**HICCUP: "Yeah… Between you and me, the village could use a little feeding, don't you think?"**_

**Behind him, some Vikings became conscious and touch their stomach as they don't take the insult that well.**

The Vikings reacts similarly like in the screen.

"I understand Walruses or Polar Bears stocking up fat for the winter, but you guys?" Eira points out. "Don't you know the leading cause of heart attacks is fat?" And that cause a lot of Vikings to flinch.

"Uh… Eira." Silver calls out. "They are Vikings, they are active and do heavy –lifting tasks… they're not like those people who just sit and do table jobs."

"Yeah, but the chance of getting a heart attack is still there." The brunette states, and the woman just shrugs and looks back that the movie.

_**STOICK: "This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"**_

_**HICCUP: "I-I-I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and have just to kill it, you know. It's who I am, Dad."**_

**The last sentence seems to waver a bit. And with a good ear, hints of uncertainty and longing can be heard in the boy's tone. **

**Stoick just face palms at that, clearly not hearing the hint.**

_**STOICK: "Oi… You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house."**_

The dragon can't help but to pity on the smallest human fledgling, as animal hearing are a lot sharper than humans. As seen clearly in the screen the boy tries to be one of their kind, but he has doubts on if his place is right there with those… crazy people.

"Surprisingly, he's right." Hiccup said, not too loud to be heard and with a sad smile. "I'm not a dragon killer and will never be."

Meanwhile, Silver looks annoyed at Stoick's parenting skills but decided not to say it out for now.

**Hiccup looks down to the ground, looking dejected and bothered as his father turns and looks at Gobber.**

"_**Make sure he gets there."**_

**Gobber walks up behind the boy and taps his head, but it seems to have a bit of strength in it causing to move his head. Hiccup walks towards the house with his mentor behind him.**

"_**I have his mess to clean up."**_

**Stoick walks to the opposite direction as they left. As they make their way there, Ruffnut's laughter can be heard and as Hiccup walks pass his peers, looking away from them with shame and deject.**

"Welp, I'm going to admit that not all of the destructions are Hiccup's doing." Tuffnut points out, causing the villagers to looks at him.

"I agree with you. Although he did cause a lot of crazy stuff that can do amazing destructions, this time it was the dragon that does the most awesome one ever!" Ruffnut adds in and headbutts her twin brother, as the Vikings looks at the twins as if they're different people.

"Wait, did you both just defended Useless?" Snotlout asked, looking at the two incredulously.

"Yeah." The twins said in unison.

"Why?"

"Cause the dragon raid doesn't come every day." Ruffnut points out.

"Yeah and whenever Hiccup makes some crazy stuff, he gives us a wonderful day of chaos and pain entertainment." Tuffnut cheerily added. The Vikings could only groan as they remember how the boy makes crazy contraptions that hurt them more than to a dragon.

Hiccup, Silver, Hibari and Eira stared at the twins for defending the young rider, although the reason is more on their benefit. The young rider could only sigh as the twins only like him for the backfires and miscalculation his inventions caused. But he is a bit happy that someone saw that not all of the village destructions are his fault. Meanwhile, Silver is thinking that the twins could have potential to be Hiccup's friends, as they like how his inventions cause so much chaos.

'If I think about it, Fishleg could also be a friend for Hiccup too.' she thought. She knew that despite the burly and huge look, Fishleg lacks the confidence and is more of a nerd like the young rider. Snotlout and Astrid are the only ones who are the least to befriend the young rider. The arrogant boy regards himself as the best of the best, and constantly bragging that he is a lot better than his own cousin. The would-be shield-maiden is considered the perfect example of what being a Viking is, which means she have to live up to that expectation. If it weren't for Toothless, Astrid would remain like that and avoid Hiccup as much as possible. 'Three out of five teens have the possibility to befriend him before Toothless' appearance, but why didn't they… was it his screw-up status?' and then she decided not to wonder about it as Hiccup's friendship with the Night Fury is considered the best.

_**TUFFNUT: "Quite the performance."**_

**Ruffnut hits her twin brother on the head as Fishlegs could only look at Hiccup and Astrid looks at her axe in her hands.**

_**SNOTLOUT: "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly." **_**He then points at the mess. **_**"That helped!"**_

**Hiccup kept his eyes down, avoiding any contact as he walks.**

_**HICCUP: "Thank you. Thank you. I was trying, so…"**_

**As he continues walking, Astrid looks at Hiccup with uncertainty and lack of interest as Gobber pushes Snotlout down. The arrogant boy yelps as he was push down, the blonde girl reacts a bit and then returns to her reserved and unimpressed look. Snotlout quickly gets up and laughs, as he adjusted his helmet and Astrid is about to leave.**

Astrid can't help but to wince at her past self. Was she like that back then? Ignoring and uncaring at the brunet boy who tried to find a place in the island?

Fishleg, although he and Astrid did not mock or teased Hiccup, feels some guilt as he tends to follow and agree with his peers. Snotlout, on the other hand, just chuckles at his own joke until he earned a punch on his arms, courtesy from Astrid. The twins just smiled on what Gobber did on the screen and then giggles on what Astrid did just now.

**The Haddock's house is just near the stairway that leads to the Mead Hall. The sun is rising and the place is slowly gaining colors, as both Hiccup and Gobber nears the house.**

"_**I really did hit one."**_

_**GOBBER: "Sure Hiccup."**_

**The crippled blacksmith seems unimpressed.**

_**HICCUP: "He never listens…"**_

**And that's where his mentor agrees with.**

_**GOBBER: "Uh, it runs in the family."**_

"What's that suppose to mean?!" both Stoick and Hiccup asked at the same time, causing both father and son to look at one another in confusion.

Everyone laughs at that, seeing how alike they are in some ways. "And that…" Silver stifled her laughter as she talks. "… proves Gobber's point. Thank you for showing us the proof!"

_**HICCUP: "And when he does, it always this disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich"**_

**Hiccup then turns around, looking at Gobber as he imitates his father. He copies his father's accent and makes himself look stern and irked, as he gestures and flair his arms wildly to act the part.**

"_**Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fishbone!"**_

**Then his shoulders slacks down in dejection, as he looks down at the floor with a sigh of sadness.**

It could have been funny if it weren't for the fact that it is depressing and somber, none of the Vikings laugh at that. Surprisingly, Snotlout just kept his mouth shut on what he seen.

Stoick could only stare at the scene, clearly crestfallen on what Hiccup's thought he was thinking on him. He never meant to make him feel that way and he wanted to protect him. His son is all that is left of his beloved wife, with that he decided to apologize to his son when this is over.

Silver senses the shift in Stoick's emotion and sighs. 'When he sees that SCENE, he'll forget on reconciling with his son and blow his gaskets.' She thought as she places her head on her hand.

_**GOBBER: "Nah, you got it all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside he can't stand."**_

"Seriously?" Stoick asked, he looks at Gobber with a stern look as his friend just sheepishly shrugs.

The host and the two girls looked so unimpressed on the pep talk Gobber is giving out. "Wow… that's… that's just bad, Gobber." Eira stated.

"That's the worse way to sum things up." Hibari added.

"A very encouraging speech there." Heck even, Silver points it out with sarcasm.

**Hiccup just stared at his mentor with a perplexed and 'are you serious' look, and then looks away with an unimpressed and defeated expression**

_**HICCUP: "Thank you for summing that up."**_

**He then is about to enter his house when Gobber adds one more advice.**

_**GOBBER: "The point is stop trying so hard to be something you're not."**_

_**HICCUP: "I just want to be one of you guys."**_

All of the villagers can't help but to feel down and guilty, just like a few minutes ago when Hiccup was telling them the truth that he shot down a Night Fury. Only this time, it's the fact that he is trying to belong and to gain their approval…

But they only look at his failures and sees him as a disaster, than treating him as a person and giving him a chance.

Hiccup, on the other hand, looks away from that scene as he knew that he'll never be one of them. Not anymore.

**Hiccup enters the house, shutting the door as Gobber could only feel sorry for the boy and sighs at this. Then changing the view sideways, as the crippled blacksmith left, noises are heard from inside the house as if somebody is moving items around. Moving to the other end of the house, the backdoor opens, Hiccup leaps out and quickly makes his way to the forest. **

"Gobber! I thought I told you to make sure he gets there?!" Stoick yelled at his friend, who just sinks in his seat as the teenagers laugh at their teacher's failing babysitting skills.

"Again, hooray for teenage disobedience!" Hibari cheers, only to yelp as something wet and cold hits her.

"I told you, don't encourage that!" Silver reprimands her again.

"Ewww… wait a sec, is this fruit shake?" as Toothless sniffs the fruity drink and takes an experimental lick on it.

"You did ask for it before."

**INT: The place changes to the interior of the Mead Hall. A huge, golden model of a dragon with a sword imbedded thru its stomach, hanging on the ceiling is seen. Looking down, a large group of Vikings gather around a huge fire pit and they are murmuring as Stoick discusses the next plans.**

_**(O.S.)STOICK: "Either we finish them or they'll finish us"**_

Some of the Vikings seem to agree on that, but they sometimes question their chief's method on finding the nest.

The dragons are taken aback that these Vikings glorified on killing their kind, which is shown by the said statue. They growl and grunt in displease on that image… and the mysterious growl agrees before calming them.

_**STOICK: "It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." **_

**Stoick picks up a dagger and stabs it on the illustration of a foggy area filled with dragons, at the top left corner of the map.**

All of the dragons, including Toothless, snorts and chortles at that ridiculous idea. Even Hiccup and Astrid rolls their eyes, as they have seen the huge dragon and the village are no match for it.

"Hate to point the facts, Stoick." Hibari pipes up, causing the huge man to look at the said girl. "But they'll choose Berk as the new nest if you do find and destroy the nest."

"And why in Hel would those things choose our island as their new nest?" Spitelout asked, as the Vikings looks at her with confusion and irk.

"Simple, Berk is the closest, the bigger island and it got plenty of food source." The blunette points out. "So… yeah, if you destroyed their home, Berk is screwed." She didn't bother telling them about the pack leader in the nest, as they'll see it later in the movie.

"_**One more search before the ice sets in."**_

_**VIKING: "Those ships never come back."**_

_**STOICK: "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?!"**_

**The Vikings look uneasy and hesitant to join in the search, as they only breach the edge of the fog and the dragons attack. In short, most of their expedition ended in a failure.**

_**VIKING #1: "Today's not good for me."**_

_**VIKING #2: "I have to do my axe returns."**_

**And Stoick is not that please with the excuses.**

_**STOICK: "All right. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."**_

**With that, hands rise up in the air and they are motivated to head out on the least evil task.**

_**VIKING #3: "To the ships!"**_

_**SPITELOUT: "I'm with you, Stoick!"**_

Hiccup can't help but to stare at that scene with shock and incredulousness. "That's how you get that many people on the nest search?! You used me?!" the young rider shouts as his father can't help but to slump in his seat, feeling guilty to use his son like that.

"Wow… the image of brave and strong Vikings just went bye-bye right now." Astrid points out, causing the villagers to look at her. "Hey! I thought that you guys are all brave for heading out and finding the nest. Now... I'm starting to doubt it as you guys are more afraid on watching Hiccup than facing a dragon, and Hiccup is not even a dragon!"

"You know… both Stoick and Hiccup are definitely father and son, aren't they?" Eira pipes up, causing the villagers and Hiccup to look at her. "I mean, Stoick fails on finding the nest and Hiccup fails on… something else."

Now that the villagers think about it… they both fail in their own tasks. Father and son, indeed.

_**STOICK: "Ahhh… That's more like it."**_

**As the Vikings leave the Mead Hall, Gobber places his prosthetic arm with a mug attachment on the table. He wipes his face with his good arm as he gets up. **

_**GOBBER: "Right, I'll pack my undies"**_

"That's just gross." The Viking teens, including Hiccup, Hibari, Eira and Silver stated at the same time. They look at each other in confusion as everyone looks at them.

"Welp… that's surprising." The woman said, as she and Hibari shrugs while the rest blinks for a moment before resuming the film.

**But Stoick stops him as he nears his friend.**

_**STOICK: "No, you need to stay and train some new recruits."**_

**Gobber then sits back as his friend sits beside him**

_**GOBBER: "Oh perfect. Yeah. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the store. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could possibly go wrong?"**_

"Hey, I'm not that bad" Hiccup defended himself.

"Then what about that contraption of yours, during that dragon raid?" Gobber points out.

"It was just a mild calibration issue!"

"Welp, you're not as worse as the Star Twins" Hibari points out.

**As the door closes, Stoick releases a heavy sigh.**

_**STOICK: "What am I going to do with him, Gobber?"**_

_**GOBBER: "Put him in training with the others."**_

"So that's why dad allowed me to take Dragon Training." Hiccup whispers, clearly displeased and sulks in his seat.

**Stoick gives his friend a look, as if he has grown another head.**

_**STOICK: "No, I'm serious!"**_

_**GOBBER: "So am I."**_

_**STOICK: "He'll be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."**_

_**GOBBER: "Oh you don't know that."**_

_**STOICK: "I do know that, actually."**_

_**GOBBER: "No, you don't."**_

_**STOICK: "No, actually I do."**_

_**GOBBER: "No, you don't!"**_

**Stoick sighs as he stands up and walks around, while Gobber sports a flat look, shaking his head in little movements.**

_**STOICK: "Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been… different."**_

"Oi! Different is good!" Hibari shouts in defense.

"Yeah! It makes living more interesting that way!" Eira added.

**Gobber takes a swig of mead, only to choke a bit and accidentally spits his stone tooth into the mug.**

"_**He doesn't listen. He had an attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for… for trolls"**_

"Trolls exist!" Silver quips. "But I only know two types of trolls who can steal left socks, Gobber. I doubt they're in Berk though, they prefer a bit warmer climates."

**The crippled blacksmith turns around and points his mug at his friend.**

_**GOBBER: "Trolls exists! They steal your socks! But only the left ones… Huh, what's with that?"**_

Everyone looks at Silver, who supported that the said creature actually exist, somewhat doubt her and wondered if she is a bit off of her rockers like Gobber.

Gobber just whoops in joy that someone else knows that trolls exist! 'Okay, after this, I'm going to ask her about the two trolls that stole my lefties!' he thought.

"Yeah… I hate those buggers." Eira stated with a sigh, remembering that they stole the left foot of her favorite socks since she was eight!

**Gobber then turns away and tries to fish out his missing stone tooth, as Stoick sighs.**

_**STOICK: "When I was a boy…"**_

**Gobber can't help but to roll his eyes as he have heard this story many times.**

_**GOBBER: "Oh, here we go…"**_

_**STOICK: "… my father told me to bang my head to a rock and I did it."**_

**The crippled blacksmith continues to fish for his stone tooth, until he decided to drink the rest of the mead to get it.**

"_**I thought I was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"**_

"His brain was kicked out like what happened to Snotlout's?" Hibari joked lightly, only to get a light slap from Eira on her arms.

"Oh! That would be awesome!" Tuffnut yelled in excitement

"Yeah!" Ruffnut agreed.

**Once he got his stone tooth, he rolls his eyes again.**

_**GOBBER: "You got a headache."**_

_**STOICK: "That rock split in two."**_

**He then places the stone tooth back where is it and hammers it a few times with the end of his mug, testing it a bit and making sure it stays in place.**

"_**It taught me what a Viking can do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!"**_

"Uh… No, nope and nah!" Hibari states it out loud. "I don't think normal humans can do those!"

"Yeah… if I remember from the book, Whispering Death can crush mountains." Hiccup began listing out the dragons that can do those impossible tasks.

'Including the Titan wings.' The blunette thought.

"Timberjacks can level forest… I don't know which dragons can tame seas though."

"I could know a few but they are ice-spitters. Plus I only know one other person who can do all three!"

The young rider looks at her with a brow raise. "Who?"

"Um, duh, the only person who transported the entire village population here in this mansion and forced you to watch this?" Hibari bluntly points it out and points directly at the said host. Hiccup blinks a bit before remembering that the woman has powers, and flushes a bit as he has forgotten about that. Silver just smiled a bit and letting it go.

"_**Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become…"**_

**Stoick, once more, sits beside his friend with a look of sadness and on lost on what he has to do with his son.**

"_**Hiccup is not that boy."**_

_**GOBBER: "You can't stop him, Stoick. You can prepare him."**_

**The Viking chief looks at his friend with uncertainty but with interest to hear that he is going to point out.**

"_**I know it seems hopeless but the truth is that you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."**_

**Stoick looks away from him, as he let the statement sink in and a mental argument is happening in his mind.**

"Funny, that Gobber is right on the spot." Snotlout said, as he chuckles a bit as he remembered that his cousin went out of the back door of his house.

"Why did you head into the forest, Hiccup?" Fishleg asked, looking at the young rider.

The young rider stutters for a bit, causing both Eira and Hibari to giggle as Toothless looks at him with concern. "Uh yeah… about that, I-" he tries to say that he when out to look for the said dragon, but he kept sputtering on the fact that they will see what he did with Toothless. "Well I-"

"He went looking for the Night Fury." Silver stated, as if it is just the weather and Hiccup could only look at her with surprise.

It wasn't long before Stoick reacts on what his son is going to do and the reason why he left the house. "Don't tell me you went looking for that dragon alone?!" he shouts in anger and worry.

"Well… who would believe me? Even Gobber doubts I shot down a dragon!" Hiccup replied back in defense, his father is about to answer back… only for it to get stuck in his throat as his son was right. Nobody would believe him after all that fiasco that transpired that morning and his son's reputation as a screw-up.

"Let's move on to the new scene shall we?" Silver said calmly.

**EXT: Showing an aerial view of Berk, one can easily spot the Haddock's house, the Mead Hall and Gothi's shack. Moving to the right, shows a rich lush forest and a fog-covered bridge that connects the two islands. Then the scene changes to a drawing of a map of the similar landscape, but with a lot of other drawings. There is a pair of circles and a trajectory line on one side and on the other page, it is littered with a lot of X's. Then a hand appears, holding one end of the charcoal pencil and circling a spot on the paper. Hiccup then appears in the scene, closing his eyes for a moment and then opening them with a hopeful look.**

**Only to sigh in disappointment as he only sees green plants, lack of damages or his target.**

"Well, that was disappointing." Ruffnut stated, as she and the others are expecting a down dragon (and pain, on her and her brother's side).

**He adds another X on his map as he walks away from the said area. But then he grips his pencil hard and scribbles on the book with harsh and frustrated strokes. Shifting the view, Hiccup looks quite frustrated as he place the pencil back in his book and slams it shut.**

"I know there's a book joke but I'm not going to use it, already seen and heard a lot of them used." Silver said, earning her weird looks as Hibari and Eira only know about them.

_**HICCUP: "Oh, the gods hates me."**_

**He tucks his book inside his vest pocket as he continues on his way thru the forest. **

"_**Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON!"**_

**As he walks, his frustration and anger resurfaces once more, shouting the last two words to show it.**

"Yikes…" a random Viking said, for he/she never thought that the boy is capable on getting that angry.

**Hiccup vents his frustration on a low-hanging branch, slapping it out of his way. Unfortunately, the branch decided to get back at him and whacks him at the right side of his face. Immediately, he places his hand on the said injured area as he staggers a bit.**

"_**OW!"**_

Most laughs at the boy's luck, letting the branch to hit back at him is quite funny.

"Oh man… Only you." Snotlout points out at his cousin. "Only you can turn a seemingly, harmless tree into something dangerous to yourself." Before he continues laughing.

**He glares at the said branch with his good eye for a second, but then his anger dissipates on seeing the tree… The tree is almost snapped down, and only a small part of it is still connected to its base. The broken top part of the tree has a few claw marks on it and it fell on a large and fresh groove.**

Everyone stops and grew silent on seeing this, as uneasiness grows in the room. The Vikings knew only a huge creature can do that kind of damage, and Hiccup will get himself into danger again.

**Seeing the damage, Hiccup decided to check it out and went down into the groove. He skids a bit on the steep ground and touching a large, exposed root with a claw mark on it. He gives the mark a look and wonders about it for a sec, before he continues examining the groove. He crawls up a mound of dirt… then gasps in fright at the sight of a huge black mass and quickly ducks behind the mound**

Almost everyone flinch and hold their breath on what Hiccup saw. He did shot down the Night Fury, but why is the black beast alive right now?

Hiccup sighs in sadness, remembering how that bola hurts his friend by tying him up in flight and causing him the crash in the woods. He absently pets Toothless on the head as sign of apology as nervousness takes over at this will show how he freed his best friend.

**The brunet boy takes in deep breaths before he look over the mound and sees the black mass… is actually a dragon. The dragon is tangled up in ropes with one wing open… and it is not moving.**

**Seeing the dragon didn't move, Hiccup is a bit confused and scared, but he soon remembers what he has to do. He quickly feels around his clothes and takes out a small dagger from his vest. He hold the dagger close to him, takes in a few breaths, calming himself and mentally prepares himself on what he is going to do.**

**He carefully and quietly slides down the steep edge on a flat rock, and then leaps and hides behind a large rock that serves as a protection between him and the dragon. He keeps breathing to calm himself, as he rounds around the rock and keeping the dagger in front for additional protection. Once he reaches the edge of the rock, there he saw the bound dragon.**

**The bola that is tangled on the dragon, ties up his legs and wings and preventing him from moving. Save for one wing that is stuck open, thank to the ropes. The boy can't help but to step away from the rock and lower his dagger for a moment, in awe and surprise on seeing the black dragon.**

**The very dragon he shot down that night.**

"Wow…" Fishleg said in amazement on seeing the Night Fury and on the fact that Hiccup was the first one to see it in personal.

Still all of the guests are tense. The Vikings are mixed with worry, fear and pride for Hiccup on facing the Night Fury alone. The dragons, on the other hand, are agitated and feel unsure on the boy on the screen and the boy beside them now.

How did the Night Fury avoid getting himself slain?

"_**Oh wow… I-I did it."**_

**He walks towards the down dragon with excitement and joy.**

"_**Oh! I did! T-This fixes everything!"**_

**He looks around for a moment for anyone to see his accomplishments, only to see no one but still elated that he did shot down a Night Fury. He then places his foot on one of the dragon's legs in victory, quite proud on what he manages to achieve.**

"_**Yes! I have brought down this might beast-"**_

**He quickly yelps and leaps back when the dragon moves, grunting as if to say 'Hey, I'm not dead!'**

The Vikings jumps in their chair, on seeing that the dragon is still alive. The dragons, on the other hand, chortles on the Vikings' reaction but quickly shuts up and turn away when they glare at them.

**Hiccup backs against a rock, his excitement changes to fear as he catches his breathe. He points and keeps his dagger in front of him as he, once more, approaches the dragon with caution and uncertainty. He examines the dragon as the said reptile is breathing, its chest heaving up and down and rope is making it feel uncomfortable. A close-up on the dragon shows how the rope kept the dragon from moving. Shifting to the head, it appears to be sleeping until a wing blocks it for a moment…**

**And when the head comes back into view, the dragon's eye is open and is looking at Hiccup.**

The Vikings got chills while the dragons flinch with slight surprise on that scene.

"That was… awesome… creepy, but awesome." Tuffnut said, as he feels the chills like the others do and loves it. He wonders if he and his sister can use that for future pranks.

"Hmmm… I think I got a new idea for Halloween, next year." Hibari said, as she takes a note of it.

**Hiccup stare at the dragon, seeing it is now awake and looking at him. He momentarily looks at the dragon's eye with shock and… something else, but turns away from it to focus on what is important. The dragon gurgles for the boy's attention and manage to get him to look back its head. Hiccup looks back at the dragon's head with uncertainty and curiosity. The dragon stares at the boy, continuing to coo at him as the pupil slits smaller.**

**Then Hiccup's mind is turns into jumbled debate… As he refocuses on what he is suppose to do, his feelings are holding him back as he feels guilty for a dragon. It didn't last long as he takes some deep breaths and firmly refocuses on the task, forcing himself to look brave and determined. He reassures himself that if he does this, he can finally belong in the village.**

The young rider just shakes his head on that scene. He remembered thinking that if he killed Toothless, then he can finally belong. 'Do I really have to be a killer to belong?' he thought with disgust and hate on that kind of lifestyle they are living in.

_**HICCUP: "I'm going to kill you dragon."**_

**He looks back at the dragon for a second, before looking away and stretches his shoulder to prepare.**

"_**I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father."**_

**He then repositions the dagger, so that it can pierce and strike at the target with more force. Once more, he reassures himself that he is doing the right thing.**

"_**I'm a Viking."**_

**The dragon once again croons for the boy's attention, in which Hiccup does react and looks at the dragon with a shaky determination and nervousness.**

"_**I'm a Viking!"**_

"No, not anymore." Hiccup said firmly as he fists his hands and keeps them on his sides.

"Calm down." Silver said in a calm and assuring way, the boy look at her. "Beating yourself about that will do more harm to you and it will not change anything. Now, calm down." giving him a comforting look and an assertive presence, Hiccup relaxes for now.

**The dragon continues to stare at the boy, grunting at him… it is afraid and is it pleading. Hiccup mentally reassures himself again, as he raises his dagger above his head with his eyes close. The dragon continues to coo or gurgle for the boy's attention, and once more got the boy to look at him straight again. The dragon looks at the boy as it raises its head a bit… it is scared but hopes that this boy could let him go. **

**Then the unknown feeling returns in the boy, and he realizes that it is pity. But, again, Hiccup looks away from the dragon's eye and reassures to himself that this dragon will grant what he wants. Ready to strike, the dragon decided to accept his end, closes his eyes, slumping down in defeat and awaits death to arrive.**

**As the dragon anticipates its death, the boy is having another mental debate… this time pity is not going to back down. His mental distress his shown thru how his dagger is lowered and raises. But, in the end, his pity won as he drops his hands and his dagger on top of his head in dismay. He then drops his hands, with his left hand sliding down his face, to his side. He looks at his dagger with doubt and sadness, then turns to bound dragon which is still waiting for the death blow. He looks at the ropes that held the dragon down, as regret and shame surfaces and backs away.**

"_**I did this."**_

The Viking stared in confusion and shock at the scene before them. Hiccup didn't kill the dragon, and they now know why the Night Fury is still alive. Nevertheless, the anger in them is starting to grow on seeing how the boy broke their tradition and law, and sided with those monsters.

The dragons see the boy's kindness winning over his wants, and spared their fellow dragon. They look at the young rider with a new light and cooed and purred at him, as if they are thanking the boy. They would gladly bring the boy under their wings, in case his sire abandons his offspring now that they see this.

**Hiccup turns around to leave but his conscience stops him, looking back at the bound dragon. He stares at the black creature for a short moment, before he bows his head in regret… on what he is going to do. **

**Focusing on the dragon's head, the sound of cutting is heard and that snaps the dragon's eye open in surprise.**

"Creepy awesome!" Tuffnut shouts, as once again, the close-up on Toothless' eye made some Vikings jump in their seats. The dragons, on the other hand, didn't react since the black dragon is alive and the boy spared his life.

Gobber heard the cutting sound and he immediately knew that Hiccup is going to free the dragon. He's disappointed and angry, but mostly disappointed and sad that the boy would rather free the dragon than leading them to it. Then again, no one would believe the boy at all.

**Hiccup is cutting the ropes as fast as he can, he take a quick look behind to see if anyone there before resuming cutting the rest of the rope. **

The anger in the Vikings is growing rapidly, as angered murmurs are starting. Not only he could not kill a dragon, he is setting the most dangerous dragon, the unholy offspring of lightning and death, free.

Astrid looks around her as the villagers whisper and hush that Hiccup is a 'bad news', 'the disappointment', 'I knew it, he's going to be blah, blah, blah, cause he's very un-Viking' and 'the traitor'. Her fellow teens seem to agree with the grown-ups, as Fishleg seem to disagree a bit with them, being a dragon fanatic himself. The would-be shield-maiden just casually huffs and looks away with a bored look, as Snotlout said out loud that he will show them what a real Viking is like and will kill the Night Fury. The arrogant boy places his arms around the blonde girl, asking if she will be his girlfriend if he got the heart of the Night Fury for her.

The answer is… a sore arm and nose, courtesy from Astrid.

'And that would be a no.' Silver thought amusingly, as the would-be shield-maiden is worried for the young rider. Still the growing prejudice concerns her.

**However, he wasn't aware that the hind legs drop a bit on each rope he cuts. Hiccup continues to cut the ropes… when the black dragon suddenly leaps up with a angered growl and pounces the boy on a rock.**

The Viking gasped, slightly forgetting on what the boy did seconds earlier, and they are now worried for his life. Gobber can't help but to feel fear and worry for the boy, as Stoick shift his anger on the dragon for harming his son.

**Hiccup breathes in and out in panic, as he tries to turn his head away and eyes the dragon with fear. The black dragon stares down at the boy with his forest green eyes with light sea green ring around the pupils. Clearly the dragon is not happy, the dragon even growls as it breathes. Hiccup continues to find a way to get out of this situation, but he is still staring at the dragon. Claws tightens on the shoulder as the boy moves, so the boy move his head further back as possible but still looking directly at the dragon.**

**Then the dragon looks at him… differently, as its growl have less anger in it. Hiccup, who is still looking at the dragon in fear, sees something in the dragon that made him curious and slightly relaxes.**

**But before he can get a closer look, the dragon decided he had enough of staring games. It rears its head back, baring its teeth and flare out its wings, the boy quickly braces himself for a burning death…**

Some of the villagers cover their eyes, while others are curious on how the boy survived the encounter and kept their eyes on the screen.

**Instead, the beast roars at the boy at point blank range as it releases the boy.  
><strong>

The audiences are slightly relieved or are able to breathe again, now they found out how the boy survived.

"Thanks for the ringing ear, bud." The young rider deadpanned as the black dragon looks innocently at his best friend.

"Well, that's how dragons show gratitude. So you can't blame him." Eira point out.

**Then the black dragon turns and immediately flies away. As Hiccup sits up, the screen shows the dragon's erratic flight as it hits the rocky cliff on its glide.**

**The boy stares at the gliding dragon while holding his fast, beating heart and hyperventilating, before slumping on the rock and breathes in relief. As the dragon growls and roars off-screen, Hiccup picks his dagger up and shakily gets up on his feet. And for a short moment, he sees the dragon's troubled flight as it is not too far and hears a lot of thuds and frustrated roars. **

**Once more, Hiccup breathes in fast and hard as he attempts to walk away. But the stress and his messed up emotions take a toll on him, as he only took a few steps and his knees gives out. With that, he drops his dagger and collapses to the ground with a weak groan.**

The twins laughed at that scene. "Oh man, you fainted!" Tuffnut said as he laughs. But then they slow and then stops laughing, noticing that the entire room is silent. Even Snotlout is not laughing at his cousin's un-Viking faint…

"HICCUP!" a loud booming voice is heard and both twins cringes, realizing whose voice it is and wisely shuts up. Hiccup knew this is going to happen and can't help but to tense and brace himself. Toothless growls as he keeps his rider under his wings and paws, baring his teeth at anyone daring to hurt him. Both Hibari and Eira are on the edge of their seats, ready to control the situation when it goes out of hand. Silver, on the other hand, stays calm and compose as she is ready to use her powers if things went out of line.

Stoick, livid and disappointed at the same time, gets up from his seat and marches towards the top. However, the barrier prevented him from going near his son and bangs at it with his fist. "Is that true?" he demands, pointing at the screen.

"I-I…" the brunet stutters, unable to form an answer.

"… Yeah, it's true." Silver answers for the boy, knowing that the truth hurts… but it is far better than a painful lie. Hiccup turns to look at the woman in shock as the chief glares at her.

"What in Thor's name possess you to free a dragon? That beast almost killed you!" the chief shouted at his son, as the boy walks out of the protective embrace of his best friend.

"Dad, please just listen to me! These dragons are not what we think they are!" Hiccup tries to convince his father.

Unfortunately, his words just went over his father's head. "First the ring, now this… I can handle you nearly wrecking the village with your… crazy inventions! But THIS is unforgivable!" as the villagers whispers and Astrid looks at Hiccup with worry.

"Please just listen to me! The dragons are not savage beasts, they're just defending themselves!"

"You worry more about them?!" Stoick's voice booms once more as silence reigns again. "You worry more about those killers than our people?!"

Before the brunet could even reply. "Enough!" Hibari commands sternly as she stands from her seat and looking at Stoick with a stern look. "Please return to your seat." As Eira slips off her seat and gives comfort to the distressed boy.

"No, I'm not done yet."

"I believe it is, since the movie is not yet done."

"It is done, the… 'muvi' revealed the truth and I know why he could not kill the dragon in the ring."

"No, it's not. Your son's story is not yet over."

But the next words are hurtful and heavy at the same time. "No, he is not my son." Stoick said, with voice is filled with anger, disappointment and a hint of sorrow.

Shock is evident as the villagers gasped and the dragons chirped on what they heard… Stoick is going to disown his own son?!

Whispers run ablaze as the villagers thought it might be a good idea since the boy thrown his lot at them. The village women, although seems to agree with their chief, can't help but to feel bad for the boy. Snotlout never uttered a single word, as he stared at his uncle although there is a tiny betrayed thought of him being the new heir. Ruffnut and Tuffnut just gaped like a fish out of water, as Fishlegs can't help but to feel sorry for the brunet. And Astrid covers her mouth with her hands and loss for words, as she looks at the chief and then at the boy…

Cold shock came at Hiccup like a spear and struck something fragile in him. It is painful and the wall that holds his emotions are cracking… but he can't let his- no, he can't let this man see him like this. Although he wants to collapse, he stands firm and pretend it never hurts. He is about to reply… when the blunette beats him to it.

"Take your words back…" she growls as her eyes are shadowed by her bangs. The chief of Berk looks at her as she repeats what she stated. "Take your words back!"

Meanwhile, the dragons click and hiss as they crawl close to the barrier. Eira senses that things will definitely go wrong and quickly ushers Hiccup back into the black dragon's embrace. "Stay there." She said firmly as she arms herself with a stave.

As the brunet wonders where the staff came from, Stoick looks at the blunette with a stern and heavy look. "This boy has thrown himself to these devils." The last words earn him glares from the host and the other girls. "He is not a Viking."

"You're making judgment when the story is not even done?!" the blunette hissed as her fists shakes and her green eyes narrows. The dragons growls and hisses louder, the brunet wonders why they are reacting like this. Unknown to them, the host is about to intervene when…

"Like I said, this… boy chooses those beasts over his people." As heavy the word he says, the chief's duty is to protect its own… even from his own kin. "Therefore, he is no son of mine."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Suddenly fire burst out of nowhere and lunges at Stoick, causing Eira to yelp out of shock. The fire sent the huge man flying to the ground level, just below the screen. The villagers shouts in shock and worry for their chief, as they try to find out which dragon attacked him. But the culprit's identity is revealed when the fire dies out and pinning Stoick on the ground is… an unusual dragon. It looks like a Night Fury but it looks different… red in color, it has golden marks all over its body and the wings… are similar to a bird and white in color.

"You filthy-!" Stoick hissed as the red dragon pins him down and growls. But surprise is etched on his face when he hears…

"TaKe yOur WorDs baCk!" the red dragon said, with a mixture of growling and hissing.

Meanwhile, Hiccup is shock and worried. Shock on where the red dragon came from and worried for… the man the dragon pinned down. Eira immediately cast a calming spell and a barrier spell to keep the dragons from attacking the villagers.

"This is bad… Silver, do-?!" Eira suddenly stops for a second when she looks at the silver host. "Of all the time to Envisage, it has to be now?!"

Hiccup turns to sees the woman frozen midway from getting up from her seat, as if time stopped for her. Also her eyes are shining in different shades of blue.

* * *

><p>?: (Freezes time in the theater room) Hello. Unfortunately, Silver is stuck in Envisage. So for now, we're in charge of the freezing.<p>

?: Great, Hibari lost her temper again. Anyway… Reference list:

1. Tsuna Sawada – Yep… he's the only guy I know who can shriek like a girl. (Considering his Seiyuu is a lady... XD!)

2. Envisage – meaning "foresee". But in this story, only Silver has this ability. This allows her to see different paths or stories(plots) concerning her charge, which in this case, it's Hiccup. (But in some cases, it has a tendency to 'runaway' or as authors infamously calls it 'plot bunnies'.)

?: And for our reviewer shinshinjane… yes, we know that Shinichi's canon girlfriend is Ran Mouri. But we're in the fanfiction universe and anything can happen if the host wills it. So Hibari being Shinichi's GF is can happen… by the way, how is he?

?: Totally buried in murder cases… he can't get a break unless you drag him out. Anyway, I think we missed updating this on our host exact birth date… Meh, we'll appear in the next chapter and don't worry too much, everything will be back to normal. So until then, see you next chapter.

**:::^*^:::**


End file.
